Love Is Family
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite de Love Is Everything, bien évidement il y a Haley, et elle a grandi . Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans le résumé. Possible apparition du Docteur. No Spoiler normalement review Please
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1**

**Prologue.**

_**Journal de Haley Harkness-Jones**_

_Je suis Haley Harkness-Jones, je n'écris jamais la date sur mon journal car je ne pense pas vraiment à écrire chaque jours. J'écris selon mes humeurs et selon mes envie. Enfin bref, j'en suis à mon quatrième journal, je viens d'avoir treize ans. C'est un cadeau de ma cousine. Elle sait que j'aime beaucoup écrire et je la remercie de me l'avoir offert. J'aime faire un résumé de ma vie au début de chacun d'entre eux._

_Ma famille est assez spéciale, en effet j'ai deux papas, ils sont super, je les adore. Mon papa Jack a des secret qu'il ne dit qu'aux gens proches de lui, donc je ne dirais rien dans ce journal, ça vaut mieux, on ne sais jamais. Mais il est super avec moi, depuis que je suis petite il me traite comme une princesse. Il m'aide à devenir forte sans non plus me forcer. Mais je dois dire que mon papa Ianto est pareil. D'ailleurs ils m'ont dit un jour que si ça avait été possible j'aurais eu une vie aussi normal que possible malgré leur travail. Je ne leur en veux pas, je dois être forte, sinon je risque de perdre le contrôle et je ne veux pas, en aucun cas. _

_Le travail de mes papas est très prenant mais je ne me plains pas car je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux, j'ai le droit d'aller les voir autant de fois que je veux sauf quand il y a de trop gros problème mais je comprends ils veulent que je sois en sécurité. Quand c'est trop dangereux, les amis de papas viennent pour que je sois en sécurité. Ce sont devenus mes amis à moi aussi. Et puis je discute bien avec Rose, même si son compagnon a du mal à comprendre comment je fais pour être si intelligente. J'aime bien être avec eux, mais je préfère vraiment être avec mes papas adorés._

_Je vais à l'école mais je m'ennui la plupart du temps, mais je préfère y aller pour être aussi normale que possible, je n'aime pas utiliser ce mot… Normal, je suis normale, il y a plusieurs degrés de normalité et moi je le suis un peu moins. J'ai des amis qui ne savent rien du travail de mes parents où de moi-même, enfin rien de spécial, ils savent que j'ai deux papas et la plupart du temps les gens n'y prêtent plus attention. Et oui les temps changent, on ne jugent plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Et puis j'ai mes cousins et cousines que j'adorent tous autant qu'ils sont. Il y a Steven qui est pas vraiment mon cousin mais pour moi il est tout comme, il est adulte et vient de se fiancer, il connait maintenant le secret de mon papa Jack et c'est tant mieux. Il y a aussi David qui a le même âge que Steven moins un an et il est parti étudier à l'étranger, il vient pendant les vacances et m'envoi une carte postale dès qu'il peut. Je crois que lui aussi connait le secret de papa et le mien ainsi que sa sœur, mais ça je ne suis pas certaine. Micha est super, elle a seize ans et a un petit ami que papa Ianto n'appréciait pas vraiment au début. Papa Jack à dit « si tu es comme ça avec Micha ce sera comment quand ce sera Haley » on a bien ri ce jour là. J'ai un autre cousin, il s'appelle Tom, il est né trois ans après ma « naissance », c'est le frère de David et Micha, il est super gentil et timide._

_Au travail de mes papas il y a eu beaucoup de changement depuis ma naissance, des bons et des moins bons. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout de quand j'étais petite. Je me rappelle de Ramon qui s'est marié et qui a décidé de quitter le travail, papas ont compris, ils ont tout fait pour qu'il ai une vie meilleure, ensuite on a eu une femme médecin pendant deux ans mais elle a décidé de démissionner car elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise au sein de l'équipe, je ne l'aimais pas elle, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est aussi le cas de mes papas. Deux autres Docteurs sont passé avant que papa Jack n'engage Aaron McKenzie, il est super, je l'adore, il me fait rire tout le temps et est un bon docteur y compris un bon agent. Bref il est super. Bon pas autant que mes papas tout de même, bah oui ce sont mes papas chéris !!!_

_Lois, elle, est toujours là, je l'adore. Elle me surveille de temps en temps, et elle m'a gardé un peu plus d'une semaine il y a deux ans, mes papas voulaient passer quelques jours ensemble, en amoureux, même si ils appelaient matin, midi et soir pour savoir si j'allais bien. Deux papas poules._

_Gwen est resté longtemps après ma « naissance » mais malheureusement elle est morte il y a cinq ans, ça été dur pour tout le monde, papas l'adoraient. Ils ont beaucoup pleurés et je ne savaient pas comment faire pour les consoler, son mari Rhys à déménagé avec leur fils. Ils ne sont plus à Cardiff. Il n'y a eu personne pour la remplacer pendant près d'un an. Puis on a eu Josh… Je sais plus quoi, mais il a été viré au bout de quatre mois, il n'était pas compétant. Et en plus il draguait mon papa Ianto, j'ai voulu me mettre en colère contre lui, mais ils m'ont appris à ne jamais me servir de ma spécialité pour faire de mauvaises choses, je les écoute, ils savent ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Il y a un peu plus d'un an une jeune femme s'est présentée à l'office de tourisme, j'étais là, avec papa Ianto. On jouait aux cartes, pas un seul client et en bas il y avait un Weevil qui venait de s'échapper des sous sols, donc j'étais plus en sécurité ici. On s'amusait tellement qu'on a pas vu le temps passer._

_La jeune fille était assez jolie, des cheveux blond foncés. Des yeux verts. Papa lui a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle lui a dit comme ça d'emblé qu'elle voulait un poste à Torchwood. Papa et moi on s'est regardé sans comprendre. Bien sur on sait ce que c'est Torchwood mais on ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait savoir._

_Papa a commencé à lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle a souri et a dit qu'elle comprenait, mais qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Papa m'a envoyé chercher mon autre papa. J'y suis allé et papa et moi on est remonté aussitôt. Ils m'autorisaient à rester avec eux tant que ce n'était pas dangereux et j'avais dit à papa Jack que cette fille ne semblait pas dangereuse. Elle s'est présentée._

_Freya Horney, quand je l'ai entendu ça m'a fait bizarre, son prénom n'est pas courant, bon OK Ianto c'est pas courant non plus. Mais son prénom à elle m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Mais étrangement j'aime bien. Papa Jack lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, elle lui a redit exactement la même chose qu'à mon autre papa. J'ai pensé qu'elle était très bornée. Exactement comme moi. Papas s'en s'ont rendu compte, j'ai souri, ils m'ont souris eux aussi. Ils savent que je ne fais pas confiance facilement, j'ai eu du mal avec Gwen, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais réussi avec Josh et les autres docteurs aussi. Par contre j'ai facilement réussi pour Lois, pour Aaron et aussi pour Ramon, il était cool. Et Freya je lui fais confiance._

_Papa lui a donné sa chance, il lui a tout montré, sans exception, sauf pour son secret et pour ce qui me concerne ça c'est pour quand l'embauche est officielle et encore papas ont du mal à dire pour moi. Même si je leur dit si ils peuvent le faire, après mon accord ils ont du mal._

_Elle fut étonnée de voir certaines choses, comme pour notre ptérodactyle préféré. Elle fut aussi très surprise de me voir moi, déambuler dans les couloirs de Torchwood sans problème, mes papas me laissent aller où je veux sauf aux cellules, et dans le local avec les armes aliens et autres. C'est normal, je comprends._

_A la fin de sa visite, elle sourit et dit qu'elle voulait travailler là, après une longue discussion papa Jack a décidé de l'embaucher. Après tout depuis la mort de Gwen ils étaient en sous effectifs. Et puis j'ai assuré mes papas qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'elle serait super. _

_Et oui il s'en est passé des choses dans ma vie et je n'ai que treize ans. Et encore il s'en est passé beaucoup d'autres assez récemment, je raconterais tout ça très bientôt, pour l'instant je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je vais attendre d'être sure de savoir comment m'y prendre._

Je referme mon journal et le pose sur ma table de nuit. Je ne le cache pas, c'est bien un journal mais pas intime. Mes papas peuvent le lire. Bon celui là ils ne l'ont pas encore lu, je viens de le commencer, mais ils ont déjà lu, au moins les deux premiers. C'est moi qui leur propose de le lire, j'écris des choses qu'ils doivent savoir sur moi, mais je ne peux pas le dire avec des mots, c'est trop dur.

- Haley !

Mon papa Jack s'impatiente, on va être en retard c'est normal. Quand j'écris je ne vois pas le temps passé.

- J'arrive papa.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil. J'enfile ma veste. Je descend les escaliers. Ah oui, on a emménagé dans une petite maison quand j'ai eu six ans. J'avais besoin d'une chambre plus grande. Papa Jack est devant la porte, papa Ianto sort de la cuisine avec un thermos de café. Ils se sont réveillés en retard, c'est rare, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de prendre leur boisson favorite.

Papa Jack ouvre la porte, il me fait sortir avant eux. Papa Jack me suit pendant que papa Ianto ferme la porte.

On se rend ensuite à Torchwood.

**Voilà la suite de Love Is Everything. Comme vous l'avez vu c'est du point de vue de Haley Harkness Jones ( j'adore l'appeler comme ça XD). Je ne connais pas encore le déroulement exact de cette fic. J'ai juste plusieurs idée qu'il faut que je mette au point. Il y aura beaucoup d'explication grâce au journal de Haley. Et il y a aura aussi beaucoup de secret, il s'en est passé des choses en neuf ans ^^.**


	2. Une journée à Torchwood

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée à Torchwood.**

On est samedi, je n'ai pas cours, tant mieux, au moins à la base j'apprend plein de choses, plus qu'en cours en tout cas. Aaron m'a appris des termes de médecine, mes papas n'aiment pas trop qu'il m'apprenne ce genre de chose mais ils savent aussi que quand je suis au collège je m'ennui, ici je ne m'ennui jamais, que ce soit quand il y a du travail où quand il y en a moins. Alors ils autorisent cet apprentissage plus ou moins conventionnel.

Au Hub, il y a déjà Freya et Aaron, Lois ne va pas tarder. Elle n'est jamais en retard. Et même si le réveil a été tardif on est arrivé en avance.

Je vais voir Freya. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me montrer quelque chose d'étrange, bien évidement elle a rassuré mes papas.

- Tu es sure Freya ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack, ce n'est pas méchant juste étrange.

Papa ne veut pas, il veut voir avant. J'en étais sure, il fait toujours ça, il a peur que je vois quelque chose de trop difficile à supporter. Bon OK Freya est légèrement barrée mais elle ne me laissera pas voir quelque chose de traumatisant, elle n'est pas comme ça, enfin pas avec moi. Avec les autres parfois, je me souviens qu'une fois elle a montré quelque chose à Aaron, quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait, il m'a répondu qu'il me le dirait quand je serais majeure et encore ce n'est pas sur.

Bref Freya me montra, avec l'accord de mon père bien sur, un phénomène astrologique peu commun. C'était magnifique. Etrange aussi, car papa Jack m'a dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu au cours de sa vie. Et elle a été longue sa vie.

On entend soudain l'alarme retentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Papas regardent ce qui se passe. Ils font une drôle de tête, je n'aime pas cette tête, il ne l'ont fait que très rarement devant moi. Une fois à la mort de Gwen, enfin peu avant, quand ils ont su ce qui se préparait. Une autre fois, ils avaient cette tête quand j'étais malade, une simple angine mais ils étaient paniqués. Et une autre fois, mais cette fois seul papa Jack à fait cette tête.

Papa Ianto me dit de rester au Hub, papa Jack est déjà parti. J'obéi, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de ma sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient non plus en colère car j'aurais désobéi et bien évidement je les aurais déçu. Donc je reste au Hub. Ils partent tous et je reste avec le dinosaure volant. Je fais quelques devoirs. Trop rapidement. Comme d'habitude.

Je m'ennui. Et puis je m'inquiète aussi. Je n'aime pas qu'ils soient en danger, que ce soit mes papas où encore Lois, Freya et Aaron, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Je vais vers l'ordinateur de Lois, je cherche avec les Caméra où se trouve mes papas, je les trouve assez vite, je sais où ils sont, ça fait parti de moi. J'ai appris à me contrôler grâce à eux.

Je les regarde, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et ce qui est effrayant c'est que je ne me trompe jamais, quand je dis que quelque chose de mal va arriver, ça va arriver.

Il s'agit d'une chasse, et quand je vois la créature qu'ils chassent, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un Weevil, eux quand ils apparaissent mes papas ne sont pas inquiets, par moment ça les amuse même d'y aller. Mais là je comprends leur angoisse et la mienne.

Cette créature, c'est la même, où plutôt de la même espèce que celle qui a tué Gwen, ils n'aiment pas reparler de ce moment. Je peux les comprendre. Ce qu'ils ont ressenti ce jour là, je l'ai aussi ressenti mais en pire. Car je ressentais chacune de leurs émotions en plus des miennes. J'ai eu du mal à faire face à ça, mais avec du temps on a réussi.

La créature est cachée mais Aaron et papa Ianto sont près d'elle. Lois est avec Freya, papa Jack est seul. Elle est affreuse, elle doit faire au moins la taille d'un Weevil plus la moitié d'un autre. Elle est rouge, franchement elle me fait un peu peur, mais j'ai le droit de regarder de toute façon, tant que je ne viens pas.

La créature surgit devant papa et devant Aaron, je prends peur. Je m'inquiète, je dois prévenir papa Jack. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de les contacter quand ils sont sur le terrain. Et puis après tout…

La créature se rapproche doucement et puis d'un seul coup, elle saute sur Aaron, papa se dirige vers eux et arrive à tirer Aaron de là, il a une blessure au bras, mais ça à l'air d'aller.

Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour mon père. La créature fonce droit sur lui. Elle lui saute dessus. Papa Jack arrive et tire sur la créature. Il s'approche de mon autre papa, il y a beaucoup de sang, il est blessé, il ne se relève pas.

- Papa !

Je commence à pleurer, mon papa ne se relève toujours pas. Papa Jack est tout près de lui, il le tient dans ses bras. Tout le monde regarde ce qui est en train de se passer. Je me sens faible tout d'un coup, je sais ce qui se passe, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle, je ferme les yeux un instant et me détend, ce n'est pas évident. Au bout d'un moment la faiblesse disparait, avec un peu de chance après une bonne nuit de sommel ça ira mieux.

Plusieurs minutes passent, ça semble durer une éternité, et puis soudain il se réveille, il est dans les bras de mon papa. Il va bien, je sèche mes larmes. Je vois papa appuyer sur sa Com.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Haley, il va bien.

Je savais qu'il était au courant, il sait toujours quand je le regarde. Il me connait. Je suis rassurée, je n'ai plus de larmes. Je vais attendre, ils vont rentrer. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Ce temps d'attente est impossible, je passe mon temps à regarder l'heure, ils arrivent au bout de dix minutes.

Lois et Freya emmène le corps de la créature dans les sous sols, ils ne savent pas si elle est vraiment morte, vaut mieux l'enfermer.

Je vois mes papas, ils sont juste derrière Aaron. J'avance vers eux et je serre papa Ianto dans mes bras. Il me rassure en disant qu'il va bien. Mais Aaron veut lui faire passer un examen avant d'être sur. Je comprends, mais je ne le lâche pas, je lui tiens la main, et papa Jack lui tiens l'autre. Lui et moi on a vraiment eu peur de ce qui allait se passer. Mais maintenant on est un peu rassurés.

Papa s'installe à l'infirmerie, Aaron est près de lui, et il lui demande d'enlever sa chemise, il nous regarde, je crois qu'il a envie de nous dire de nous écarter, mais quand il voit le visage de mon autre papa, il se retient. Il sait qu'il faut gros effort pour séparer mes deux papas.

Aaron lui fait un bilan complet, et au bout d'une bonne heure il nous rassure tout les deux en disant qu'il est en pleine forme.

On a eu très peur, mais ça va maintenant, papa Jack se rapproche rapidement de son mari et l'embrasse passionnément. Je fais une légère grimace, juste pour les ennuyer. J'adore les voir si heureux tout les deux.

Ils se séparent au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Ce soir j'en aurais des choses à raconter à mon journal. Je crois que je vais parler de cette mission qui a changer mon père.

**Bon le chapitre suivant sera une page du journal de Haley qui vous fera comprendre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	3. Changement de vie

**Chapitre 3 : Changement de vie.**

On venait de rentrer, il était tard, la journée n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, pour personne. On a diner au Hub, mes parents me disent d'aller me coucher. Je les embrasse tout les deux et monte dans ma chambre.

Je me prépare à aller me coucher, je met ma chemise de nuit, je me brosse les dents. Je me recoiffe un peu pour éviter les nœuds le lendemain. Je me met ensuite au lit. Je prend mon journal, l'ouvre à la page où je me suis arrêté ce matin. Mon stylo commence vraiment à faire vieux, c'était celui de papa Ianto, il me l'a offert quand j'ai commencé à écrire mes journaux. Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire avec un autre stylo.

_Aujourd'hui est une première pour moi et aussi pour mes deux papas. Il y a eu une mission assez dangereuse et mon papa Ianto est mort. Mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois, papa est revenu à la vie…_

J'y crois pas, ils sont incapable de se retenir ces deux là, ils ont de la chance que je sache me contrôler, si je ne le savais pas je ressentirais tout ce qu'ils font à chaque fois. Je dois remercier Aaron pour ce merveilleux lecteur MP3 qu'il m'a offert à Noel dernier. Grâce à ce fabuleux appareil je n'entends plus ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre qui n'est même pas si proche que ça de la mienne.

Je met mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Je le met sur ma liste de lecture favorite. La première chanson est ma préférée du moment, Hoobastank, The Reason.

_Désolée pour la pause, je disais quoi ??_

_Ah oui._

_Eh oui c'est la première fois depuis cet évènement. J'ai pleuré et je crois que papa Jack aussi à pleuré. Il ne le montre jamais devant les autres, juste devant papa et moi. Mais c'est normal qu'il pleure, depuis cette aventure papa n'était pas mort et ni lui ni mon autre papa, ni même moi ne savions vraiment si il avait vraiment cette spécialité comme on nous l'avais dit._

_Cette aventure a eu lieu très peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Freya. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ce jour là Lois devait m'accompagner en cours, d'habitude j'y vais seule, avec le bus scolaire, mais depuis plusieurs jours l'équipe recevait des menaces. Mes papas étaient inquiets donc j'avais un garde du corps perso, trop bien._

_On était à la moitié du chemin quand Lois a reçu un appel, elle ne voulait pas que j'entende donc au bout de quelques secondes elle s'est éloignée. Mais moi je savais ce qui se passait, Il y avait un problème avec mes deux papas. J'ai dit à Lois que je ne voulais pas aller à l'école, je voulais voir mes parents. Je m'inquiétais. Elle ne m'a pas dit non, de toute façon elle devait se rendre au hub le plus rapidement possible, et si jamais l'un ou l'autre de mes papas apprenaient qu'elle m'avait laissée seule à ce moment là, elle aurait eu des problèmes, bien que je ne sache pas lesquels, mais connaissant mes parents, ça aurait été sérieux._

_On y est donc allé, la base était silencieuse, Aaron était à l'infirmerie, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à papa Ianto mais j'ai été surprise de voir mes deux papas inconscient, je ne comprenais rien. Papa Jack ne peux pas mourir et là il semblait encore plus qu'inconscient. Je ne comprenais rien. Aaron nous a dit qu'ils étaient à la poursuite d'une créature. Je me souviens encore de la conversation, enfin à peu près. Sans doute à cause de ma mémoire peu ordinaire._

_« Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé, la chasse se déroulait à merveille »_

_Lois écoutait, mais moi, j'avais le regard perdu sur mes deux parents, j'étais horriblement inquiète pour eux. Ils ont toujours dit qu'ils prendraient soin de moi aussi longtemps que j'aurais besoin d'eux, mais j'ai, aujourd'hui encore, définitivement besoin d'eux._

_Bref, ils étaient inconscient sur une table et personne ne comprenait pourquoi._

_« Ianto a été blessé et… »_

_Il a hésité avant de continuer, mais Lois et moi on a bien vu qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, il semblait aller parfaitement bien._

_« Oui, je ne sais pas comment s'est possible, la créature a ensuite attaqué Jack qui est tombée sur Ianto. Il ya eu ensuite une sorte de lien rouge qui les a connecté, et depuis que ce lien a disparu, ils sont inconscient, la créature a aussi disparue._

_Je comprenais de moins en moins, mes deux papas étaient en danger, eux que je vois toujours si fort, je me sentais impuissante devant ce spectacle, ils me disent que je suis spéciale, que je suis capable de plein de chose, mais là j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et ça me faisait peur. J'ai pleuré, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour qu'on s'en aperçoive. Et puis il s'est passé quelque chose._

_Dès que j'ai commencé à pleurer le lien rouge dont nous avait parlé Aaron est réapparu. Il a couvert mes deux papas puis il est venu vers moi. Lois a voulu me faire reculer mais j'ai avancé vers mes parents._

_J'entendais le lien me parler. Il me disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, je l'ai dit à Lois et Aaron et bien, qu'eux, n'entendent rien, ils m'ont cru. Je savais que ce lien ne mentais pas, je savais que je pouvais le croire, et on en a eu la preuve peu de temps après. En effet quelques minutes plus tard mes deux papas se sont réveillé en même temps._

_La première chose qu'ils ont fait c'est de m'éloigner du lien, je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, ils étaient sceptiques, très sceptiques. Il continuait de parler, j'étais la seule à l'entendre et j'ai eu du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'avais jamais cru que cela serait possible. Mes papas ont vu que je semblait ne pas comprendre, ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il y avait, j'ai eu du mal à leur dire la vérité mais je l'ai finalement fait. Je leur ai dit que comme papa Jack était le plus fort des deux, le lien avait fait une sorte de « copie » sur papa Ianto._

_Ils ont tout de suite compris. Papa Ianto. Comme papa Jack._

_Il a fallu un certain temps d'adaptation pour papa, pour les deux à vrai dire. On a pas eu le droit à une quelconque explication, le lien à disparu, juste après nous avoir dit ça._

_Aujourd'hui c'était la première résurrection d'un de mes père. Il a eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits au début mais là ça va. Papa lui a dit tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, c'est vrai que ça va faire douze ans qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils savent tout l'un de l'autre. Mais papa Ianto à besoin d'entendre que tout ira bien., et puis il a dit, le jour où il a appris qu'il ne pouvait plus mourir, qu'au moins il n'avait plus à craindre de ne pas pouvoir assister à tout les évènements important de ma vie._

_On peut vraiment dire que j'ai une famille spéciale :_

_1) J'ai deux papas, bon ça ce n'est pas unique mais ce n'est pas commun non plus._

_2) On est une famille immortelle si je peux dire. Mes deux papas le sont et moi je sais juste que je peux avoir plusieurs vies, j'en ai déjà eu une avant celle là, mais on ne m'en parlera pas avant que je ne sois prête. Mais le Docteur m'a expliqué que si je le voulais je pourrais devenir comme papa Jack et donc comme papa Ianto. J'ai bien réussi à renaitre._

_Et puis à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est déjà le cas, on verra._

Je referme mon journal, j'enlève un de mes écouteurs et entend que mes papas sont toujours « occupés », je souris et remets ma musique.

Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je me suis endormie exactement, mais je sais que j'écoutais une chanson que papa Jack m'a dit qu'elle lui rappelait ses début avec mon autre papa. The goo goo Dolls, Let Love In.

Et avec ce qu'ils m'avaient raconté sur leur histoire, cette chanson les représentait très bien.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'ai une question.**

**Vous voulez que je continue ?? ( non ce n'est pas ironique je veux vraiment savoir si vous voulez une suite XD)**


	4. Journée de faiblesse

**Chapitre 4 : Journée de faiblesse.**

Quelqu'un vient d'enlever les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Il n'y avait déjà plus de musique, la batterie était sans doute vide. Je n'aime pas les réveils matinaux. J'essai de rester encore un peu endormie. Mais je sens une main qui est posée sur mon épaule.

- Haley ?

- Quoi ?

Ma voix est toute ensommeillée. Je suis encore fatiguée mais je dois aller au collège, je n'ai vraiment pas envie.

- Faut te lever.

- Je sais…

Je ne me sens pas en forme, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un coup de fatigue du à hier. J'ai légèrement perdu le contrôle quand j'ai vu papa Ianto blessé. Je n'ai pas voulu leur dire pour ne pas les inquiéter, ils détestent quand je perds le contrôle. Mais quand je stress, c'est involontaire. Il ne s'est rien passé mais je l'ai ressenti, et je crois que c'est pour ça que je me sens encore fatiguée.

C'est papa Jack qui est là, je reconnais bien sa voix. Il me parle mais je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la remonte vraiment rapidement sur mon front.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ianto, appelles Aaron !

Je dois avoir de la fièvre, c'est le seul moment où il s'inquiète à ce point. J'entend papa Ianto monter les marches, il a le téléphone dans la main je l'entend parler.

- Aaron, viens vite, Haley a de la fièvre.

Ils sont tout les deux assis sur mon lit, mais je ne peux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu te sens comment mon ange ?

- Fatiguée.

Ça faisait longtemps. Ce genre de problème est rare il faut vraiment que je sois stressée pour que ça arrive. La dernière fois c'était le lendemain du jour où papa Ianto est devenu comme mon autre papa.

Je me rendors, enfin je suppose parce que quand j'entends à nouveau des voix, j'entends celle d'Aaron. Je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais pas trop longtemps. Je suis encore très fatiguée. Le peu de temps que j'ai pu le faire, j'ai vu mes papas inquiets, très inquiets. C'est rare de les voir à ce point démunis.

- On ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Comment c'est possible ?

- Vous connaissez Haley tout les deux, elle n'a pas voulu vous inquiéter.

- Elle aurait du nous dire qu'elle avait eu une perte de contrôle. On aurait rien dit.

- C'est vrai, on sait très bien qu'elle a encore des difficultés à se contrôler.

J'ai envie de leur dire que Aaron a raison, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter et j'étais persuadée que ça allait passer rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, votre fille est têtue comme une mule, exactement comme vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Rien de bien grave, ses symptômes ressemblent à ceux d'une grippe, fièvre, fatigue. Mais si elle ne fait aucun effort surhumain dans les 48 prochaines heures, elle sera sur pieds. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Okay, pas de problème.

Aaron leur donne des instructions, ils vont les suivre à la lettre, comme d'habitude. Mais je n'aime pas les savoir si inquiet. Il s'en va. Mais mes papas restent là. Les pauvres je leur est encore causé du soucis.

Je me réveille doucement, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi exactement, ce que je sais c'est que quand j'ouvre les yeux, ils sont encore là. Papa Jack tient une tasse de café. Je vois celle de papa Ianto sur ma table de chevet.

Ils s'aperçoivent que je suis réveillée. Je m'assied doucement dans mon lit, je me sens moins faible. Mais ce n'est tout à fait ça. Papa Jack est assis à côté de moi, il a son bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui.

- Dis le nous la prochaine fois.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je regarde papa Ianto qui s'est assis de l'autre côté. Il me regarde et me sourit.

J'aurais jurée qu'ils auraient été en colère, parce que je leur avait caché.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchés ?

- Non Haley, mais vraiment, dis le nous la prochaine fois.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Papa Ianto me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

- C'est notre boulot de nous inquiéter pour toi. On est tes parents.

- Je sais, mais je pensais vraiment que ça allait passer.

- Ce n'est rien Haley, aujourd'hui et demain tu vas te reposer tranquillement à la maison. On verra après si tu peux retourner en cours.

- D'accord.

Ils restent encore quelques minutes avec moi. On est dans le silence le plus total. Ensuite ils sortent. Je prend mon journal, j'ai envie de raconter la première vraie perte de contrôle que j'ai eu. Je devais avoir six ans. Je venais de découvrir que j'étais spéciale.

Je l'ouvre et prends le stylo. En le prenant je peux voir qu'il est plus de midi, j'ai dormi hyper longtemps et mes parents ne m'ont pas quitté d'une semelle, je les adore vraiment.

_J'ai failli perdre le contrôle hier, mais à cause de ça mes papas ont été inquiets. Ça me rappelle la première fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Ce que je sais c'est que j'étais incapable de savoir ce que je faisais. _

_On étais à la base, heureusement, le docteur qui était là, je ne sais plus lequel s'était à du me donner un sédatif et d'ailleurs papa Jack l'a renvoyé. Mais d'un autre côté il a bien fait. Avant de m'endormir j'étais dans la tête de tout les pensionnaires de la base et croyez moi ce n'était pas agréable, ni pour eux, ni pour moi. _

_Papas m'ont dit qu'ils entendaient des cris des weevil et des autres créatures. Comme des plaintes mais sans en être non plus. J'ai su plus tard, grâce à Aaron qui avait fait certains test, non douloureux, sur moi ( et avec l'accord de mes papas bien sur ) que j'avais pris le contrôle des créatures. Je ne le savais pas et c'est ça qui était dangereux, j'aurais très bien pu leur dire de faire des mauvaises choses, et ça je ne le veux pas, jamais. _

_Maintenant je me contrôle, la plupart du temps, le pire c'est quand je suis stressée. Quand je commence à perdre le contrôle et que j'arrive à me reprendre ça me fatigue beaucoup comme en ce moment. Parce que je n'ai pas libéré le trop plein d'énergie en moi. En général j'ai le droit de, comment dire, m'entrainer si je puis dire. Je vais dans la zone de tirs et j'ai le droit de faire exprès de perdre le contrôle. Juste pour vider un peu le trop qu'il y a en moi. _

_J'aime bien faire ça, ça me soulage beaucoup. Mes papas me laissent faire deux fois par mois environ. _

_Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle, une fois j'étais dans la tête de mes deux papas sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'avais accès à des souvenirs et quand j'en ai parlé ils se sont disputés. Mais ça s'est vite arrangé. Ils ne restent jamais en colère longtemps l'un contre l'autre et ça c'est fini d'une manière assez… Enfin bref, je ne dirais rien là-dessus. _

_La télépathie c'est dangereux, mais je m'améliore de jours en jours, je m'entraine souvent avec quelqu'un de l'équipe, que ce soit un de mes pères, Lois, Aaron ou encore Freya. Ils m'aident tous. _

- Haley ?

Papa Jack est là, il m'apporte à manger. Je meurs de faim ça tombe bien. Il me sourit, il aime me voir écrire mon journal, il me dit que ça lui rappelle papa. Un jour je lui ai demandé

« Papa Ianto, je pourrais lire ton journal un jour ? »

Quand il a entendu ça, il a regardé mon autre papa, ils ont ri en disant que je ne le lirais jamais. J'ai su pourquoi quelques jours après quand j'ai eu une légère perte de contrôle et que j'ai entendu papa relire un de ses passages. Et c'était loin d'être catholique si je peux dire.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens mieux, encore un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Où est papa ?

- Il dort un peu. Il a veillée sur toi cette nuit, et il a besoin de plus de sommel que moi. Je vais le réveillé tout à l'heure.

On reste là encore pendant un moment, je lui lit ce que j'ai écrit dans mon nouveau journal, il me sourit et me serre contre lui. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, ni de celle de personne, ni même de la mienne.

Un jour j'arriverais à me contrôler a cent pour cent. Mais ce qu'il reste à savoir c'est quand.

**Voilà ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre si vous le voulez bien sur (^^) sera centrée sur Aaron. ^^**

**( bizarre mais je l'adore ^^)**


	5. Aaron

**Chapitre 5 : Aaron**

Il ne m'a fallut que deux jours pour me remettre totalement, maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux. Ça fais plus d'une semaine qu'à eu lieu mon petit moment de faiblesse. Mes papas sont toujours près de moi depuis.

La faille reste assez calme depuis, c'est étrange tout de même, à croire qu'à chaque fois que j'ai moment de faiblesse, elle nous laisse tranquille.

Enfin, c'est surement une coïncidence. J'ai pris mon journal pour écrire un peu ce qui se passe durant une journée « normale ».

_On est au Hub, il n'y a pas classe, et on s'ennui vraiment beaucoup ici. Aucun Weevil, aucun problème plus petit soit -il. _

_Mes papas sont en train de flirter comme deux jeunes amoureux, ce spectacle me fait un peu rire. Ils sont ensemble depuis des années et pourtant on dirait qu'ils essaient toujours de se mettre le grappin dessus. Je les regarde du coin de l'œil, ils discutent à voix basse et je ne peux pas entendre. Je n'essai même pas, c'est leur vie privée, je n'ai pas à m'y immiscer volontairement. Ils se sourient, et je lève les yeux au ciel quand je voit papa Jack quitter le Hub pour se diriger vers les sous sols, et comme par hasard, papa Ianto part dans la même direction que lui quelques secondes plus tard, je sais où ils vont et ce qu'ils vont faire, d'ailleurs Freya et Aaron aussi le savent, ils ne s'en rende même plus compte maintenant._

_Maintenant que mes papas sont hors de mon chant de vision je me concentre sur Aaron, il est en train de remplir un rapport qui trainait sur son bureau depuis plusieurs jours._

_Je l'adore vraiment Aaron, comme un grand frère en quelques sortes. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé le jour de son embauche. _

_J'étais à un ordinateur, je dessinais avec un des programme servant à faire des portraits robot, je m'amusais comme je le faisais la plupart du temps. _

_Papa Jack est arrivé derrière moi, il s'est baissé à mon niveau. _

_- Il est super ton dessin mon ange, qui c'est ?_

_- Aaron !_

_- Et où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?_

_- Je l'ai pas rencontré, il est avec papa là haut. _

_J'ai commencé à lui dire qu'il était le nouveau Docteur mais papa ne m'a pas écouté, il était déjà parti voir qui était avec son mari. Je voulais voir ça, j'ai allumé la caméra de surveillance, et j'ai pu voir papa Jack arriver presque' en courant à côté de papa Ianto._

_Papa souri, il aime bien voir papa Jack jaloux, et ça arrive assez souvent à vrai dire. Je les vois discuter, mais je n'ai pas mis le son, c'est simple de deviner ce qu'ils se racontent. _

_Papa se présente et lui demande si il est bien sur de vouloir intégrer Torchwood, c'est Martha qui le leur a conseillé Aaron, je l'ai rencontré une fois elle est super sympa, elle a eu une petite fille il y a quatre ans, elle s'appelle Cassie. Elle a dit que Aaron avait besoin d'un travail où il pourrait bouger plus qu'en étant un simple docteur. Mon papa a dit qu'il voulait le rencontrer avant. Et c'est fait._

_Au bout d'une bonne de mi-heure passée à discuter, ils sont remontés tout les trois. Mais juste avant papa Ianto m'a appelé, il m'a dit qu'avec papa Jack ils voulaient leur faire une petite farce. J'ai tout de suite compris. Ils ne changeront jamais là-dessus, toujours un petit bizutage, et en général c'est moi le bizutage. Lois m'a aidé à me cacher._

_Durant ces bizutages je ne fais rien de dangereux, je dois juste être cachée au début de la visite de la base, et ensuite j'apparais devant le nouveau et disparait aussi rapidement que possible, comme un spectre. Je me souviens qu'une recrue était partie en courant. Pourtant je ne fais pas si peur que ça quand même, mais mes papas ont dit, « au moins on est sur, elle ne pourra pas supporter le vie à Torchwood ». Ça me rend fière de faire ça, je me sens utile. _

_Papa Jack a commencé à faire visiter la base et moi j'ai apparu deux fois dans les voutes. La première fois il ne m'a pas remarquée, mais la seconde fois il a sursauté. Papa lui a demandé ce qu'il avait, et il a dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Il a rit en lui disant que ça n'existait pas les fantôme, enfin pas autant qu'il le sache. _

_La visite a continué et j'ai moi aussi continuée mes petites apparitions, je connaissais le Hub par cœur avant d'avoir six ans. Je crois que Aaron commençait à s'inquiéter au bout d'un moment. Ils sont remonter au Hub, papa Ianto souriait. Il savait qu'Aaron était légèrement déboussolé. Ce qui était normal. _

_- Alors, il a réussi ?_

_- Parfaitement, il a posé des question et ne s'est pas enfui._

_- Réussi quoi ?_

_- Le test de passage, bien sur on devra tester vos qualités sur le terrain, mais ce test là est réussi._

_- De quel test parlez vous ?_

_Ils m'ont appelé, le test était terminé. Je suis revenu dans le Hub, et j'ai été voir mes papas. _

_- J'ai été comment ?_

_Papa Jack m'a prise dans ses bras, j'avais beau grandir, il ne se lassait pas de me prendre dans ses bras._

_- Tu as été super._

_- Je peux savoir depuis quand vous engager des enfants ?_

_Mes papas se sont regardé, c'est vrai qu'ils ne parlent pas de moi dans leurs rapports, ils ont trop peur qu'on essaie de m'emmener. Donc mis à part les amis proches, personne ne sait que j'existe._

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça._

_Ils ont réfléchi un instant, ne sachant pas comment lui dire. Il allait travailler avec eux, il avait donc le droit de savoir qui j'étais. Ils hésitent toujours à dire que je suis, alors cette fois c'est moi qui est décidé, sachant très bien que je pouvais lui faire confiance._

_- Je suis Haley Harkness-Jones. Et là, ce sont mes papas._

_Il nous a regardé pendant un moment, j'ai du aller avec Lois le temps que papa lui explique ce que sera son travail. Il s'est très vite intégré à l'équipe. _

Je lève les yeux de mon journal, mes papas ne sont pas encore revenus, en tout cas je ne les voit pas. Freya me voit les cherchant du regard.

- Ils ne sont pas remonté Haley.

- Je me doute bien, ils sont pire que des ados.

- Evite de dire ça devant eux, ils pourraient croire que tu es comme ça.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, je n'ai que treize ans.

Aaron s'approche de nous, il voit que j'ai écrit dans mon journal, mais il sait bien que seul mes papas ont le droit de lire. Il m'a déjà demandé ce que je pouvais bien écrire de si intéressant à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas répondu. Il y a un tas de choses, mes pensées, mes sentiments, certaines de mes peurs. Mais surtout des souvenirs.

Depuis l'embauche de Aaron, il n'y a jamais eu de problème avec lui, il est bon médecin, il assure en tir, et c'est un bon équipier.

Je leur souri, je les adore vraiment. Mais je cache quelque chose au fond de moi, une chose très importante, personne ne le sait et je n'écris rien dans mes journaux à ce propos.

Mais un jour proche ils sauront que je leur ai caché. Je ne sais pas si ils m'en voudront de l'avoir fait. Mais je veux profiter de chaque instants avec eux sans me préoccuper de rien.

Je veux pas passer tout le temps possible, avant qu'Ils ne viennent me chercher.

**Je sais vous me détester, je le sais ça, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire de ça, je vais devoir me creuser les méninges XD.**

**Donc le suite ne sera pas pour de suite, mais je ferais de mon mieux jurée.**

**Review grandement inspiratrice ( aucune idée si ça existe XD)**


	6. Mon Secret

**Chapitre 6 : Mon secret.**

_J'aime mes parents, je les adore même. Personne ne doit en douter, personne ne peut en douter, je ne le cache pas d'ailleurs._

_Mes papas ont déjà lu ce que j'ai commencé à écrire dans ce journal, mais je crois que je ne vais plus les laisser faire, en tout cas pour celui là. Je meurs d'envie de raconter ce qui me gène depuis un moment déjà. Depuis très longtemps j'ai un secret, un secret que je n'ai dévoilé à personne car je ne veux pas les inquiéter. _

_Tout à commencé l'année dernière, il y avait un gros problème à régler en ville, ils avaient peur de ma sécurité alors ils ont demandé au Docteur et à Rose de venir, ils sont venu aussitôt. Pour nous cela faisait six mois qu'on ne les avait pas vu mais pour eux cela faisait déjà presqu'un an. Je suis monté à bord du Tardis, c'était la septième fois si je me souviens bien. D'habitude on va loin de Cardiff tout en restant sur la Terre, mais cette fois là le Docteur à insister tellement fort en disant qu'on irait dans un Havre de paix que mes papas n'ont pas résister ( je crois que me voir faire mes yeux de chien battus à beaucoup influencé la décision de mes papas )._

_On a été sur une autre planète, une très calme comme ils l'avaient promis à mes papas, Rose m'a même dit que j'étais la première autre personne qui entrait dans le Tardis depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. _

_Cette planète s'appelle Dérelia. J'ai beaucoup aimé son nom, et puis elle était magnifique, l'atmosphère rendait le ciel vert pâle, il y avait deux soleil et au moins trois lune, mais le Docteur m'a dit que la nuit on en voyait encore plus. Alors on est restée là bas jusqu'à la nuit et c'était vrai, c'était magnifique. Les habitants étaient charmants, un peu étonné de notre présence au début mais après ça été._

_C'est un très bon souvenir pour moi. Le lendemain on est rentré sur Terre. _

_Depuis il se passe des choses bizarre la nuit, dans mes rêves. Toujours le même avec toujours un détail en plus. Dans ce rêve je suis sur une planète, ce n'est pas la terre et ce n'est pas non plus Dérelia, au début j'étais toute seule et ensuite des gens sont arrivés, je ne les connaissais pas et je ne les connais toujours pas. Je sais juste que depuis que je fais ce rêve je sens que quelqu'un va venir me chercher, je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas quand. Mais je vois que mes papas n'arriveront pas à les empêcher._

_Je ne veux pas partir mais je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, parce que grâce à ça une bonne chose va arriver, er puis peut-être que mes parents n'arriveront pas m'empêcher de partir mais je suis certaine qu'ils arriveront à me retrouver assez vite._

_Je dois me préparer, je sais déjà quoi, je dois faire en sorte qu'ils puissent me trouver facilement, car ici c'est ma maison, je suis chez moi, peu importe que 20% de mes gènes ne soient pas humains, la terre c'est ma maison, j'y ai ma famille et mes amis. J'ai un nom qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain._

_Je sais autre chose, mais ça c'est une très bonne chose ? J'ai hâte d'arriver à ce moment là. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux rester sur terre. Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. De toute façon on le saura bien assez tôt._

Je pose le stylo sur mon lit, je me lève et je cherche un endroit où cacher mon journal devenu si intime. Il ne faut pas que mes papas sachent ce que je viens d'écrire, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je ne sais vraiment pas où le cacher. Un endroit qu'ils ne chercheront pas, un endroit invisible à l'œil.

Sous le matelas, c'est trop facile, dans ma table de nuit pareil, je ne peux pas le mettre dans mes vêtements, ils finiront par le voir.

Je crois savoir. Je regarde dans ma bibliothèque, je cherche le livre qui pourrait correspondre le mieux. Quelle coïncidence, celui qui est le plus proche de la taille de mon journal est mon roman préféré. La nuit des temps. J'aime énormément ce livre, c'est Rose qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière. C'est une première éditions en parfait état, vive les voyages dans le temps.

Je prends la couverture de livre en faisant très attention tout de même. Je recouvre ensuite mon journal et pose le roman à la place de celui-ci, mon journal trouve une place dans la bibliothèque.

Je suis désolée papas, mais il le faut, tout doit se passer comme je le pense, si c'est le cas, alors tout ira très bien pour moi. Je sens qu'ils approchent de plus en plus, ils vont bientôt venir me chercher. Ce soir peut-être, au pire demain.

Au tout début je voulais leur écrire une lettre leur disant que je savais ce qui allait se passer et que tout irait bien mais je ne dois pas le faire, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas sure a 100% que tout se passe bien et je ne veux pas leur mentir. Je déteste leur mentir.

Il commence à être tard, on est tous ensemble à table, on discute et on rit comme chaque soir d'ailleurs, je me fiche de ce qui va se passer ce soir où demain, en ce moment je suis tellement heureuse.

Il est tard mes parents sont encore « occupés » je ne leur en veux pas ils se prouvent qu'ils s'aiment encore et qu'ils s'aimeront toujours. Comment en vouloir à deux personnes de s'aimer à ce point ? A ce que j'entends ils essaient d'être discret, c'est très loin d'être réussi. Je me lève et reprend mon journal, j'ai une dernière chose à écrire. Je sors également mon lecteur MP3 ils sont mignons tout les deux, mais je me passe bien de leur excès d'amour, surtout aussi peu discret.

La chanson que j'écoute est magnifique Broken Strings de James Morrison, j'adore vraiment.

_Mes papas, je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit, vraiment désolée, mais il se passera quelque chose de bien avec tout ça, je vous le promets, une chose très très bien. Quand vous saurez de quoi je parle vous serez heureux, je vous le promets. _

_Mais même si une bonne chose arrive, essayer quand même de me retrouver, je vous aime vraiment très fort tout les deux, et je ne veux en aucun cas rester longtemps loin de vous._

_A très vite j'espère._

_Haley._

Je m'endors avec Farther Along sur les oreilles, cette chanson me fait pleurer. Je sens des larmes avant de dormir pour de bon.

Je me réveille bien plus tard. Je ne suis plus dans mon lit, je ne suis plus dans ma chambre. J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulé malgré moi. Ils sont finalement venus me chercher. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'espérais me tromper.

Je m'appelle Haley Harkness-Jones et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus chez moi, je suis loin de ma maison. Et j'ai peur.

**Voilà, je sais la suite à été longue à venir, mais elle est là ^^**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite étant donné qu'on va peut-être me couper internet. **

**Voilà**

**Review Please ^^**


	7. Sharias

**Chapitre 7 : Sharias.**

Il fait très clair, je suis dans une pièce assez grande, mais assez flippante aussi. Il y a une grande fenêtre je m'approche, je veux savoir où ils m'ont emmené. La fenêtre est juste devant moi, en temps normal j'aurais souri, j'aurais adoré ce spectacle, mais là, je n'en ai aucune envie. Voir la terre et la lune juste devant mes yeux ne fait rien, j'adore voir toutes ces magnifiques choses que nous apporte l'univers, mais en ce moment je veux juste retourner chez moi, je pensais pouvoir survivre seule à ça. Mais je veux être avec mes parents plus que tout au monde, je veux les voir.

Mes parents doivent encore dormir je pense, où alors ils viennent juste de se réveiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Une sensation au fond de moi, pas un mauvais pressentiment mais comme si je sentais une présence, une personne où même autre chose n'était pas loin, et m'observait. L'instinct, le Docteur m'a dit que c'était sans doute le plus puissant de mes pouvoirs. La télépathie vient en deuxième. Il m'a expliquer que l'instinct est plus dangereux car on ne peut pas le contrôler.

J'allais demander si il y avait quelqu'un mais trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ils n'étaient pas humains, physiquement ils me ressemblaient, enfin ils avaient deux bras, deux jambes, bref, un corps humanoïde. Mais ils étaient rouges. J'ai pu voir qu'il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Mes papas m'ont appris à ne pas montrer qu'on a peur, même si c'est le cas, je dois me montrer forte sans pour autant montrer ce que je suis vraiment.

- _Tu es bien Haley ?_

Des télépathes, comme moi, peu importe ce que je pense ils ne pourront pas lire en moi. Le Docteur a permis ça, il à fait en sorte que personne ne puisse lire en moi si je ne le veux pas. Je ne vais pas me servir de ma télépathie, premièrement je ne veux pas, et deuxièmement mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas m'en servir si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Vous devez bien le savoir, vous m'avez emmener loin de chez moi, vous devez bien savoir qui je suis.

-_ Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, pense seulement._

- Non merci, je préfère parler. D'ailleurs je veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

_- Tu ne sais pas qui tu es je suppose._

- Bien sur que je le sais, et même si c'est bien le cas et que vos gènes sont similaires à ceux que j'ai en moi, ça m'est égal. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

_- Tu restera là pourtant._

Ils s'en vont, j'attend qu'ils soient tout les trois partis avant de dire ce que j'ai envie de dire.

- C'est-ce que vous croyez_._

J'entend un bruit derrière moi, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi, mais les autres n'ont rien vu. Je me retourne et voit un alien mais il a l'air plus jeune, il a l'air d'avoir quinze, seize ans. Il semble différent des autres.

_- Ils ne te laisseront partir._

- Ça je m'en doute bien. Mais je partirais d'ici. Tu es qui ?

_- Sharias, toi tu es Haley. _

- Alors toi aussi tu me connais. Ça commence à m'ennuyer, de savoir que tant de personne me connaisse.

_- Je sais beaucoup de chose, mais on m'a dit que tu étais en partie comme nous, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas télépathe ?_

- Je le suis, mais je ne l'utilise pas à tout bout de champs. Juste quand c'est nécessaire.

_- Ils n'auraient pas du t'amener ici. Mais ils voulaient t'avoir._

- Comment ça m'avoir ?

- _Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois, pas du tout. Ce sont des collectionneurs._

_-_ Des collectionneurs ?

-_ Exact, ils parcourent l'univers à la recherche d'être plus où moins spéciaux. Je suis de la même espèce qu'eux, mais pas entièrement._

J'allais lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il me prit de cours et continua.

-_ Ma mère était une pièce de leur collection. Elle était d'une galaxie assez proche de la tienne. Elle a voulu m'emmener après ma naissance mais ils l'ont tuer quand elle était presque arrivé à fuir._

- Et tu es resté ici.

-_ Pire, je suis devenu une pièce de cette collection, la seule différence c'est que j'ai un peu de liberté. Mais en général je sort en cachette comme maintenant._

C'est vrai qu'il était différent, les adultes que j'avais vu avait la peau entièrement rouge, Sharias lui avait exactement la même couleur de peau que moi sauf qu'il avait des marques rouges, qui ressemblaient à des tatouages. La première qui se situe sur son front ressemble à un S majuscule. Les deux autres, sont sur ses joues, enfin elles partent du coin de ses yeux et se prolonge jusqu'à un endroit qu'on ne peut pas voir, sous ses vêtements.

Les adultes avaient les yeux et les cheveux noirs, ceux de Sharias sont gris très clairs, ses yeux sont même presque transparent, le seul point commun se trouve dans ses cheveux, une mèche noire recouvre une petite partie de sa tête.

- Mes parents vont venir me chercher. J'en suis sure.

_- Ils n'arriveront pas à t'emmener._

- Tu ne connais pas mes papas, ils sont têtus, crois, ils viendrons, et ils me ramèneront chez moi.

Mes papas, ils me manquent déjà, je veux les voir, tout de suite même. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais je veux vraiment les voir. Ensuite tout redeviendra comme avant, enfin pas tout à fait et tant mieux.

- Le seul point commun entre eux et moi c'est qu'on est télépathe, mais je ne comprend spas pourquoi ils ont dit que j'étais en partie comme vous.

_- Ils ont peut-être dit ça pour te faire croire que c'est la cas. Ça devait être un mensonge._

- Je crois qu'ils avaient une raison de faire ça, je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Mais je trouverais.

Ce que Haley ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment sur terre, ses parent venaient de fouiller toute leur maison de font en comble, il cherchait leur fille, il n'y avait aucun trace d'elle. Ils étaient inquiets, Haley avait disparu, et ils devaient la retrouver. Et ce par n'importe quel moyen.

**Voilà ^^**

**Les deux chapitres suivant ( voir trois) ne seront plus du point de vue de Haley. Et malheureusement ce ne sera pas avant un sacré moment, deux semaines je pense désolé, mais la coupure fatale va bientôt arriver ( sniffouille ça va me manquer OUIN), enfin bref j'espère que vous n'allez pas décrocher avant ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant^^**

**Merci à Shuury' encore une fois^^**

**Review please^^**


	8. Disparition

**Chapitre 8 : Disparition.**

Jack et Ianto s'était réveillés en même temps en sueur, tremblant de peur, quelque chose clochait. Ils se regardèrent une simple fraction de seconde et ils se comprirent, ils se levèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'habillèrent. Ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la chambre de leur fille. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde, ils ouvrirent la porte.

La chambre était vide, le lit était défait mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur fille. Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces de la maison mais en vain. Haley avait disparu.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Jack s'approcha de son mari. Il le prit dans ses bras, il était inquiet, ils l'étaient tout les deux.

- Je ne sais pas Ianto, mais on va la retrouver.

- Il le faut Jack.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, Haley est très forte, elle trouvera un moyen de nous dire où elle est.

- Mais…

- Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'elle nous contact. On va la chercher.

Jack sortit sont téléphone, il composa le numéro du Hub, Freya décrocha aussitôt. Jack la prévient de ce qu'il se passe, elle est inquiète. Ils restent un moment au téléphone, Jack et Ianto se tiennent la mais, ils sont très inquiet pour leur fille et le seul soutient qu'ils ont c'est de se tenir la main et de rester en contact.

Jack fini par raccrocher, il se rapproche plus de Ianto et le serre dans ses bras.

- Freya va appeler Martha, elle va voir si quiconque a appris quelque chose sur Haley et qui aurait voulu l'enlever. Elle va nous tenir au courant dès qu'elle en saura plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il était démuni, inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient loin de leur fille, vraiment loin d'elle. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'étaient retrouver leur petite fille.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas Ianto, j'ai peur.

Ianto se recula doucement, Jack n'avait jamais peur, en tout cas il ne le montrait pas même avec lui, il avait du mal à se montrer faible. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Ianto vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son mari.

- On va la retrouver Jack, tu verras, tu l'as dit toi-même, si on ne la retrouve pas par nous même c'est Haley qui nous dira où elle est.

Soudain ils eurent tout les deux la même illumination, son journal, elle devait surement dire quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de leur fille. Ianto prit le livre sur la table de nuit.

- Ce n'est pas son journal Jack.

- Elle a du le cacher pour qu'on ne lise pas ce qu'elle avait écrit dedans.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il questionna Ianto.

- C'est quel livre ?

- La nuit des temps, celui que Rose lui a offert.

Jack chercha dans la bibliothèque le livre en question, il le trouva facilement, il le prit en faisant attention, il sait que sa fille adore ce livre. Il l'ouvre et voit bien qu'il s'agit du journal de sa fille.

- C'est son journal.

- Ouvre le à la dernière page.

Jack écouta Ianto. Il lut d'abord dans sa tête et Ianto comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il s'approcha et lut tout haut.

_Mes papas, je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit, vraiment désolée, mais il se passera quelque chose de bien avec tout ça, je vous le promets, une chose très très bien. Quand vous saurez de quoi je parle vous serez heureux, je vous le promets. _

_Mais même si une bonne chose arrive, essayer quand même de me retrouver, je vous aime vraiment très fort tout les deux, et je ne veux en aucun cas rester longtemps loin de vous._

_A très vite j'espère._

_Haley._

- Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ?

- On dirait bien. Mais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ?

- Je crois savoir…

- Quoi ? Dis moi… Jack ?

- Elle dit qu'un bonne chose doit arriver, une chose qui nous plaira à tout les deux. Je pense que si elle n'avait pas été enlevé, cette chose dont elle parle ne se serait pas passé ou ne se passera pas.

- Sincèrement en ce moment tout ce que je veux, c'est la retrouver.

- Je sais Ianto, moi aussi.

Une demi heure plus tard ils étaient au Hub, Freya leur avait dit que Martha prenait le premier avion pour venir les aider à retrouver Haley.

Au Hub, ils regardaient sur les écrans de la ville si il y avait une quelconque trace de leur fille. Mais malheureusement Haley n'était nulle part. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Freya chercha une quelconque activité de la faille mais en vain.

Aaron et Lois cherchait un moyen de la localiser, ils savaient que Haley était visible sur une fréquence et ils tentaient de trouver sur laquelle elle l'était, son énergie psychique était comme une empreinte, indélébile. Il devait toujours y avoir une trace d'elle quelque part. Mais là ils ne trouvaient rien.

Soudain, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passe, Jack et Ianto s'arrêtèrent de faire qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il y avait quelque chose auquel ils étaient habitués depuis près de douze ans. Une voix dans leur tête les appelait.

_Papas !!!_

**Voilà la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plais, la suite ne devrait pas tarder ^^**

**Review Please^^**


	9. De l'aide exterieure

**Chapitre 8 : De l'aide extérieur.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jack ? Ianto ?

Ils n'entendaient pas la voix de Lois qui les appelait. Où plutôt ils l'entendaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher de la voix de leur fille qui venait de les appeler, c'était un cri déchirant, presqu'une plainte.

_- Haley ?_

_- Papas, je suis vraiment désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit, vraiment désolée. Mais il le fallait et en plus je ne savais pas quand ça arriverait, je ne voulais pas vous causer plus d'ennui. _

Ils allaient dirent quelque chose mais Haley repris la parole.

_- Je ne sais pas où je suis exactement, mais de là où je suis-je vois la lune et la Terre. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps en contact avec vous, ils risquent de me repérer. Venez vite s'il vous plais !!_

_- Haley !!_

Juste après ça, ils regardaient leur amis qui semblait très étonné de ce qui venait de se passer. Jack et Ianto leur expliquèrent rapidement ce que Haley venait de leur dire.

- Elle n'est pas sur Terre !

- Non pas d'après ce qu'elle vient de nous dire. Elle doit se trouver dans les environ en tout cas. Elle voyait le lune et la Terre seulement.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on va la retrouver ?

La question venait de Freya, elle n'était pas encore au courant pour le Docteur et pour Rose, la jeune femme était censé être morte, en tout cas elle était considérée comme telle. Lois avait été au courant la première, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà visité le Tardis.

Ils avaient tous décidé que cette partie de leur passé resterait secret, l'existence du Docteur était connue de très peu de personne, et il valait mieux que Rose ne soit pas trop exposée. Si on la reconnaissait dans la rue, personne ne savait quelles pourraient être les conséquences. Et puis ils étaient heureux tout les deux, voyageant au fin fond de l'univers, et passant les voir de temps en temps.

Aaron avait découvert le Tardis par hasard, ce n'était pas prévu. Un an après son arrivé, Jack et Ianto avait été enlevé, Haley était très inquiète pour ses deux parents et sans le vouloir elle avait prévenu le Docteur par la télépathie, ils étaient arrivés aussitôt, au beau milieu de Hub. Aaron avait pris peur au début mais Lois lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, et en voyant la petite fille courir vers la personne qui venait de sortir de cette boite bleue, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Une jeune femme qui était bien sur Rose avait pris Haley dans les bras, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Heureusement tout s'était très bien fini, les deux parents avaient été vite retrouvés.

- Vous allez le prévenir ?

- Sincèrement, je ne connais pas d'autres moyen de voyager hors de l'atmosphère terrestre en tout cas qui nous serait accessible. Et puis ils sont toujours prêt à nous venir en aide quand il s'agit de Haley.

- Appeler qui ?

- Freya, le moment est venu de connaitre le dernier secret concernant Haley.

Jack sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rose, il ne l'avait pas dans son répertoire, ça faisait parti de leur accord, il fallait le moins de risque possible de pouvoir les localiser. Il parla quelques secondes à la jeune femme et celle-ci mit le haut parleur. Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que le Docteur ne dise à Jack qu'ils arrivaient tout de suite.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- D'excellents amis Freya.

Le bruit significatif du Tardis retenti, il apparut juste devant l'entrée du Hub. Ils furent surpris de voir que la première personne qui sortit du vaisseau était Martha Jones. Jack la serra dans ses bras, il était étonné de la voir si vite.

- Je croyais que tu étais dans un avion !

- Mon avion ne décollais pas avant deux heures, et j'ai vu le Tardis se matérialiser pas loin de moi.

- On s'est dit que tu ne resterais pas inactive et que tu viendrais les aider toi aussi.

Rose venait de sortir du Tardis précédé de très peu par son compagnon. La jeune femme n'avait pas changer depuis la dernière fois ce qui était étrange. Elle avait juste les cheveux un peu plus long et des vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas. Elle semblait s'être habillé rapidement avec des vêtements trop grand qui aurait pu appartenir à son compagnon. Malgré les circonstances ils étaient quand même ravi de voir leurs amis. Freya ne disait rien, elle était étonné et se laissait du temps avant de finalement réaliser ce qui se passait.

- Merci de venir nous aider.

Ils n'avaient pas vu Martha depuis qu'ils étaient allée la voir après la naissance de sa fille Cassie, ils avaient des nouvelles d'elle, par Mail ou par téléphone. Mais New York n'est pas la porte à côté.

Ils avaient vu Rose et le Docteur depuis un peu moins longtemps que Martha. Mais Jack et Ianto ne savaient pas combien de temps cela faisait pour eux. Les voyages dans le temps et dans l'espace étaient assez déroutants.

- Haley vous a dit où elle se trouve ?

- Pas vraiment, elle a juste dit que de là où elle est, elle peut voir la lune et la Terre. Elle ne doit pas être loin. Mais on ne sait pas où.

- Et les ondes ?

- La porté des ondes émise par Haley n'est pas très forte. Elle ne dépasse pas le Royaume-Uni. On lui a appris à ne pas les étendre, et à ne surtout pas les montrer, je pense que même si elle le veut, elle ne pourra pas se servir d'elles pour nous indiquer sa présence.

- Elle s'est servie de la télépathie pour vous dire où elle était ?

- Exact, elle va peut-être nous recontacter.

- Je pense que le Tardis pourra nous conduire à elle quand elle nous recontactera. Il la connait bien.

Le Docteur avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Jack et Ianto rentrèrent dans le Tardis précédé de Rose et du Docteur et suivi par Martha et Aaron, Lois resterait au Hub au cas où il y aurait une alerte, elle n'allait presque jamais sur le terrain, Freya ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne savait pas si elle serait le bienvenu à bord du vaisseau et elle ne comprenait pas comment autant de personne pouvait tenir à l'intérieur. Le Docteur passa là tête à l'extérieur.

- Alors vous venez ? On a pas toute la journée !

Freya entra dans le Tardis sans se faire prier. Elle ne dit rien une fois la porte franchie. Elle put voir les époux très inquiet, ils se tenaient toujours la main.

A l'intérieur du Tardis tout le monde attendait un quelconque signe de la jeune fille disparue.


	10. A bientôt

**Chapitre 10 : A bientôt.**

J'ai réussi à contacter mes parents, ils ont l'air inquiets tout les deux, je m'en veux, mais je vais bien et j'essaierais de les recontacter plus tard. En plus ils devraient me retrouver assez vite, j'ai senti que le Docteur était là. Le Tardis est le seul moyen que je connaisse qui puisse les amener jusqu'à moi.

Sharias me dévisage, depuis que j'ai pris contact avec mes papas il me regarde comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-_ Tu as dit que tu avais deux pères, c'est vrai ?_

- Oui, c'est vrai.

-_ Ce n'est pas normal._

Je déteste quand on me dit ça, vraiment j'en ai une sainte horreur. Au début on me le disait souvent, maintenant les gens sont habitués et puis c'est étrange quand ils voient mes papas ensemble ils trouvent ça adorable. Mais quand j'étais petite je détestait que l'on dise du mal de mes papas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Franchement qu'est-ce que tu trouve de normal dans le fait que des aliens collectionnent des êtres vivants ? Ils s'aiment, qui tu es pour décidé si ils on le droit où pas de s'aimer ? Tu n'as pas à dire ce genre de chose.

-_ Mais…_

- Ne dit pas que mes parents sont pas normal, ils s'occupent de moi et m'aiment alors que je ne suis même pas leur vrai fille. Enfin génétiquement. Bref c'est trop compliqué pour toi je crois. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'ils vont venir me chercher et que je rentrerais bientôt chez moi.

_- Ils sont comment, tes pères ?_

- Ils sont super, ils… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça pour que tu comprennes.

_- Comment sont-ils avec toi ?_

- Hum… Ils sont gentil, ils m'ont toujours protégé, depuis que je suis toute petite, ils m'ont adopté quand j'avais tout juste un an. Mais ils m'ont connu un peu avant, ils ne veulent pas trop m'en dire pour le moment. Mais ils m'ont dit que j'avais sauvé des millions de vie. Ils se moquent que je sois télépathe, ils m'aident à me perfectionner pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Sharias me regardait presque avec de la fascination dans le regard. C'est étrange mais quand je parlais de ma vie, il semblait heureux.

- Mes papas sont spéciaux, très spéciaux, ils ont tout les deux eu une vie bien remplie avec plein de malheurs, mais ils me disent tout le temps que depuis que je suis dans leur vie ils ne craignent plus d'être malheureux.

_- Tu as de la chance Haley ! Tes pères sont aimants avec toi, le mien est distant et comme il est un des chefs, il me considèrent plus comme un objet de collection que comme son fils._

- Tu n'as pas de chance c'est vrai. Je regrette que tu ais eu cette vie, mais je n'en fais pas partie, donc je vais partir avec mes parents quand ils seront là. Je sais qu'ils vont m'en vouloir de leur avoir caché, mais je sais aussi qu'ils me pardonneront. Une très bonne chose arrivera avec tout ça.

_- Quelle chose ?_

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Un ami m'a appris que certaines chose du futur ne doivent pas être dévoilées, sinon ça risque de les changer. J'aimerais éviter.

_- Tu à l'air sure de toi quand tu dis qu'ils vont venir te chercher._

- Je sais qu'ils vont venir, ils m'aiment, et je suis leur fille. C'est comme ça.

Soudain Haley pensa à une chose, ils collectionnaient les êtres différents, qui venaient de n'importe où dans l'univers. Et elle avait senti le Docteur, il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps, plus rare que lui il n'y avait pas. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle s'en voudrait et elle ne voudrait pas se sentir responsable du malheur de Rose. La jeune femme ne supporterait pas de perdre son compagnon. Elle lui avait raconter qu'elle avait failli le perdre une fois et qu'à cause de ça il s'était passé des choses très grave qui, par la suite, avait conduit à sa renaissance. Pour Haley c'était plutôt une bénédiction, grâce à Rose elle avait gagné deux pères qu'elle adorait littéralement, comment lui en vouloir ?

Je dois faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien au Docteur, c'est vrai que mes papas sont différent et rares eux aussi, mais on se rend moins compte de leur différence que pour le Docteur. Je sais qu'il viendra même si je lui interdit, je devrais essayer de les recontacter. Juste pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils sont dans la bonne direction.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Haley ?_

- Je dois contacter mes parents, ils doivent savoir que je vais bien. Et je dois les conduire à moi.

Il s'est tut. Je dois me concentrer, je n'ai jamais vraiment de mal à entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, il faut juste que je les connaisse bien.

_- Papas ??_

Allez papas, répondez moi. S'il vous plais.

_- Haley ? Où tu es ?_

_- Je ne sais toujours pas, le vaisseau reste immobile. _

_- Okay. Ecoutes, on va bientôt venir te chercher, on sera très vite là tu verras._

_- Je sais, je vous fais confiance. Mais ça risque d'être dangereux…_

_- Peu importe, on va venir. On est tous dans le Tardis. Dès qu'on saura où tu es, on viendra._

_- D'accord, ils sont dangereux ces aliens, très dangereux, je vais bien ne vous en faites pas. Mais je commence à avoir peur…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, on arrive aussi vite que possible._

Je me déconnecte doucement d'eux. Quand je vais trop vite ils ont mal à la tête et si ça arrive d'un coup ils peuvent perdre connaissance. Je fais attention.

_- A bientôt papas, je vous aime fort._

_- Nous aussi on t'aime Haley._

Voilà je suis loin d'eux de nouveau. Ils me manquent déjà.

_- Ils t'aiment vraiment tes parents._

- C'était privé Sharias, tu n'avais pas à écouter.

_- Désolé. _

- Ne le refais jamais.

Quand je suis connecté avec quelqu'un mon esprit est une grande porte ouverte. N'importe qui peut entrer dans mon esprit si il se trouve près de moi. Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout, je me sens faible quand ça arrive. J'ai l'habitude de me connecter à mes papas quand je m'ennui en cours, et encore je demande ma permission avant, je ne vais pas les déranger si ils sont sur le terrain. J'utilise alors ma télépathie pour envoyer un message sur leur téléphone et ils me répondent par le pensé si je peux où pas. Aucune réprimande tant que je demande avant. Sauf en cas de danger.

Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils vont bientôt venir me chercher. Je sais que je devrais leur donner des explications et quand je leur donnerais je pense qu'ils seront surpris et agréablement.

J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas. Mais je voudrais vraiment que cet évènement arrive..


	11. Bonnes nouvelles

**Chapitre 11 : Bonnes nouvelles**

Quand ils avaient reçu les pensées de Haley, Jack et Ianto n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir entendu. Haley avait contacté tout le monde. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle allait très bien et c'était le cas physiquement elle allait bien, mais mentalement elle voulait voir ses parents et ses amis. Mais elle ne leur avait pas dit, ils savaient qu'elle avait peur, mais elle ne voulait pas trop les inquiéter.

Ils purent à peine parler de ce qui vient de se passer, le Tardis commença à démarrer.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Alors qui ?

- On dirait que le Tardis a décidé de se déplacer tout seul.

- Il fait souvent ça ?

C'était Freya qui venait de parler, ils étaient tous très secoués.

- La dernière fois c'était quand j'ai retrouvé Rose.

Le Tardis se calma, il était enfin arrêté. Tout le monde était à terre. Jack aida Ianto à se relever et le Docteur avança vers sa compagne. La jeune femme se tenait la tête, elle s'était cogné à la console.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va.

Il regarda quand même l'endroit qu'elle tenait de sa main droite. La première chose qu'il vit fut du sang. Il commença à paniquer mais se calma rapidement. Elle était blessée mais ce n'était pas grave, la plaie n'était pas profonde. Martha arriva près d'elle et regarda sa blessure.

- Ce n'est pas profond, juste une égratignure.

Elle alla chercher la trousse de secours. Le Docteur la fit s'asseoir sur la banquette, il lui tenait la main et elle gardait cette main dans la sienne. Jack et Ianto s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Ça va Rose ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Jack, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

Martha revint avec la trousse de secours. Elle demanda aux trois hommes de s'écarter, seuls Jack et Ianto le firent. Martha n'essaya même pas de lui redire de s'écarter, elle savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas.

- Toujours aussi borné Docteur.

- Tu es sure que ça va Rose ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas rassuré elle guida sa main, sous les yeux de leurs amis, jusqu'à son ventre.

Rose : Tu vois, tout va très bien.

Juste après cela, le Docteur lui sourit et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il gardait la main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Ianto s'approcha de son époux.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu as compris la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois oui.

Ils voyaient leurs amis sourire.

- Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

Ils regardèrent Jack qui venait de leur poser la question cruciale. Ils ne voulaient pas leur cacher, ils voulaient seulement attendre que tout soit réglé.

- On voulait vous le dire une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Haley.

Martha venait de finir de soigner la blessure de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait regardé très étonné. Mais elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux de cet évènement. Jack vint s'asseoir près de leur amie.

- Tu en es à combien ?

- Un peu plus de quatre mois.

La jeune femme souriait. Elle était heureuse qu'ils connaissent la vérité.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle Rose. Fille ou garçon ?

- On ne sait pas encore. On saura le mois prochain.

- Pas moi.

Ils regardaient le Docteur qui souriait à sa compagne, il avait gardé la main sur le ventre.

- Il veut avoir la surprise. Pour une fois il ne veut pas être au courant de ce qui va se passer.

- Tu devrais rester dans le Tardis pendant qu'on va chercher Haley.

- Je sais oui, il m'a assez fait la morale. Il m'a dit que je pouvais venir seulement si je ne quittais pas le Tardis.

Jack et Ianto souriaient, ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas parce que leur fille avait été enlevé qu'ils ne devaient pas être heureux pour leurs amis. Haley aussi sera ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle, à moins qu'elle ne le sache déjà.

Jack se leva, il était heureux pour ses amis mais il voudrait maintenant retrouver sa fille.

- Est-ce que vous savez où le Tardis nous a emmener ?

- Je pense qu'on est pas loin de Haley. Il a du sentir sa présence quand elle nous a contacté et nous a conduit à elle. Mais soyez prudents…

Ils n'entendirent pas cette dernière phrase, ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur du Tardis.

- Ils sont vraiment inconscient.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est leur fille. Je suis sure que tu seras pareil quand il ou elle sera là.

Il lui sourit, elle avait raison depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte il était encore plus protecteur qu'avant.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller les rejoindre, toi tu restes ici.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne bouge pas de là.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis. Rose était inquiète, elle n'aimait pas qu'il se mette en danger comme ça, même si c'était pour une bonne raison, une très bonne raison.

- Fais attention à toi !

Il était presqu'à la porte quand il l'entendit dire ça. Il se retourna et retourna vers elle. Elle était encore assise, il la fit se lever et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le Docteur lui posa un tendre baiser sur le front.

- Je vais être prudent, je te le promets.

- Tu as intérêt.

Il sourit, il adorait qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui. Même quand ce n'était pas dangereux elle avait toujours peur de le perdre.

- Je vais revenir vite.

Il se sépara doucement d'elle et l'embrassa encore une fois plus délicatement que la fois précédente.

- Je t'aime, Docteur, tu le sais.

- Oui je le sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Il se sépara d'elle à contre cœur, il devait aider ses amis à retrouver leur fille. Il sortit du Tardis après un dernier regard pour sa compagne. Il lui sourit et lui redit une fois qu'il l'aimait. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Laissant Rose seule dans le vaisseau. Mais elle savait qu'il allait revenir, qu'ils allaient tous revenir.


	12. Parenthèse

**Chapitre 12 : Parenthèse.**

La jeune femme était dans le Tardis depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Mais ça faisait près de sept ans qu'elle y vivait, en tout cas pour elle ça faisait sept ans. Pour Jack et Ianto ainsi que pour leurs amis ça faisait douze ans. Mais elle ne faisait pas attention au temps passé avec lui. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était qu'elle soit avec lui.

Elle était assise sur la banquette, elle réfléchissait, elle avait ses deux mains posées sur son ventre, elle sentait leur bébé bouger. Elle souriait. Elle se demandait si ce serait un garçon où bien une fille. Peu lui importait. Elle était si heureuse depuis ces sept dernières années, qu'elle laissait le hasard décidé pour elle.

Au début de leur relation, ils avaient eu du mal à être là l'un pour l'autre, même si ils s'aimaient, le Docteur avait peur de finir par la faire souffrir mais voyant qu'elle passait sont temps à sourire il s'était décidé à l'aimer comme il avait toujours eu envie de le faire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé porter un jour son enfant. Leur enfant. Elle savait que tout ça le rendait nostalgique, mais il était aussi très heureux de pouvoir être père à nouveau. Ça se voyait dans la manière dont il prenait soin d'elle, et dans la manière qu'il avait réagit ce jour là.

_**Flash Back**_

Ils étaient dans le Tardis depuis deux jours, ils attendaient un phénomènes astrologique rare. Il ne devait plus tarder. Le Docteur semblait inquiet, sa jeune compagne semblait soucieuse depuis quelques jours. Elle souriait moins et était pâle. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas attraper un virus où quelque chose du genre.

Il faisait quelques réparations sur la console quand il se retourna vers elle. Elle venait de prendre appuie sur un mur du Tardis, il la vit tourner de l'œil et s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Rose !!

Il s'était précipité vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne perdit pas de temps. Il enclencha le Tardis et choisit une époque et un endroit où la médecine était à son apogée. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Le Tardis s'arrêta deux minutes plus tard, il sortit en tenant toujours la jeune femme dans les bras. Il pénétra dans un hôpital.

Un médecin non-humain s'approcha d'eux et il prit la jeune femme en charge. Le Docteur ne laissa pas Rose, il resta avec elle.

Les examens furent rapide. Le médecin sortit de la chambre de Rose et demanda au médecin de le suivre, il le fit à contre cœur ne voulant qu'une chose, être près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle va bien, elle a du trop ce surmener ces derniers temps et… Enfin c'est juste un coup de fatigue ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont très bien.

- Ils ?

- Oui, la jeune femme et le bébé. Vous ne saviez pas ?

Non il ne savait pas, il n'en revenait pas. Il entra à nouveau dans la chambre de sa compagne, il lui prit la main. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle devait être au courant s'était obligé, son comportement de ces derniers temps, tout indiquait qu'elle le savait. Elle avait du avoir peur de sa réaction, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Il se leva et posa sa main sur sa joue, il la caressa doucement.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- A l'hôpital, tu as eu un malaise. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle lui fit un petit hochement positif de la tête. Puis elle se mit à paniquer en se tenant le ventre. Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement.

- Non Rose, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va très bien.

Elle le regarda cherchant dans ses yeux le moindre signe de colère mais elle n'y trouva que de l'amour et du soulagement, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle comprit alors qu'il l'acceptait, il ne lui en voulait pas et il voulait ce bébé. Il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme avec sa main, très tendrement, avec amour même. Elle se sentait mieux, rassurée de savoir que son bébé allait bien et que son Docteur accepte cet enfant.

- Tu viens près de moi ?

Il retira ses chaussures et se glissa sous les draps avec elle. Il posa doucement une main sur son ventre et il sourit.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Quelques jours, je ne savais pas quoi faire je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir accordé autant d'attention que d'habitude, de te l'avoir cacher, mais j'avais peur.

- Je te comprends, je ne t'en veux pas, mais parles moi quand ça ne va pas. Je suis là. Pour toi.

Il marqua un court silence et continua.

- Et pour lui aussi.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, le Docteur avait toujours une main posé sur le ventre de sa compagne. Il était heureux.

_**Fin flash back**_

Il prenait soin d'elle, veillait à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas, à ce qu'elle mange ce qui lui faisait envie. Elle n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être comme ça. Elle aimait cette facette de son Docteur. Elle avait hâte de serrer son bébé dans ses bras, de le ou la voir déambuler dans le Tardis, de le ou la prendre dans ses bras et de voir son Docteur près d'eux à leur raconter des histoires que lui seul connaissait.

Rose sortit de sa rêverie, son bébé avait le hoquet, elle sourit, elle aimait le sentir bouger en elle. Elle regarda dans la direction de la porte du Tardis, elle attendait qu'il revienne, son Docteur, certes elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis mais son Docteur passait avant.

L'écran de surveillance montrait une zone d'embarcation vide, ils étaient déjà partis à la recherche de Haley.

Rose sentit son bébé s'agiter un peu plus. Comme si il sentait son inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon bébé. Ton papa va vite revenir.


	13. Dans le vaisseau

**Chapitre 13 : Dans le vaisseau.**

Quand le Docteur était sorti, il ne vit pas ses amis, ils devaient déjà être parti chercher Haley. Le côté positif c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin il les retrouverait facilement. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le Tardis et donc vers sa compagne. celle-ci le vit, et sourit, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Son bébé remua encore dans son ventre. Elle savait qu'il serait comme son père ils l'avaient vu lors de la première échographie. Le Docteur l'avait fait lui-même, et ils avaient été surpris. Rose était ravie d'avoir une petit seigneur du temps qui grandissait dans son ventre. Elle vit son compagnon la regarder avant de le voir se diriger vers le couloir.

De leur côté, Jack, Ianto, Freya, Aaron et Martha cherchaient le moindre signe qui pourrait leur dire où se trouvait Haley. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

- Je vous préviens, je compte bien fouiller ce vaisseau de fond en comble si il le faut. Je ne repars pas sans notre fille.

- Je te suis Jack.

Les autres se regardèrent, Martha se disait qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette facette de Jack, elle savait qu'il aimait sa fille. Mais ça l'étonnait de le voir ainsi.

Ils allaient repartir en direction d'un étage supérieur quand ils furent rejoint par le Docteur.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre tout de même.

- Désolé Docteur mais on savait que vous auriez du mal à partir. Et puis vous nous avez retrouvé facilement quand même.

- On devrait se séparer pour la retrouver.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, on ne sait pas à qui on a affaire, ce serait plus prudent de rester ensemble.

Ils décidèrent donc de rester ensemble, ils montèrent les marches en silence. Ils ne devaient pas se faire prendre, ils devaient retrouver Haley.

_Du côté de Haley._

Elle discutait avec le jeune alien depuis un moment déjà. Il était sympa, certes elle avait été légèrement en colère quand il avait dit du mal de ses parents, mais elle l'aimait bien. Même si elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il ne devait pas être ici, avec elle par un simple hasard.

- Dis moi, pourquoi tu es ici ?

-_ Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te voir._

_- _Oui mais on dirait que tu cherches quelque chose.

_- C'est vrai, quelque chose qui pourrait me libérer de mon père. Je croyais que tu n'utilisais pas ta télépathie._

- Je ne l'ai pas utilisé, c'est de l'intuition, je ne me trompe pas où très rarement.

_- Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ça._

Soudain Sharias disparut, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, jusqu'à ce que je vois les trois hommes revenir vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

_- Te dire que des gens sont apparemment monter à bord de notre vaisseau, et pour venir te chercher à ce qui semblerait. _

Je souris doucement, je savais qu'ils viendraient me chercher, ils ne me laisseraient jamais tomber.

_- Viens avec nous._

Je n'ai pas le choix je dois les suivre, je sens que Sharias nous suis lui aussi, j'attends qu'on soit tous à l'extérieur de la pièce et je m'arrête.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Je ne dis rien, je me concentre, je sais ce que je dois faire. Il se passe quelques secondes avant que je les vois flancher. Puis ils tombent à terre tout les trois, endormis. Je me retourne et je vois Sharias réapparaître devant moi, je savais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien si je ne l'avait pas décidé.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fais ?_

- Rien de méchant, ils vont juste être légèrement groggy à leur réveil. Maintenant je dois retrouver ma famille et mes amis.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je connais ce vaisseau par cœur._

- Je croyais que tu voulais trouver quelque chose.

_- Je sais déjà où ça se trouve, mais je n'ai juste pas encore eu le courage de l'utiliser. _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

On continua de parler en marchant, Sharias resta silencieux un bon moment. Je ne voulais pas lire dans ses pensées, il allait me le dire quand il le voudra. On avait bien avancé, on marchait vite. Je sentais la présence de mes parents, celle du Docteur aussi, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'étais pas sure. Si je peux facilement repérer mes parents et le Docteur c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme tout le monde.

_- En plus de collectionner des personnes, ils ont quelques objets assez rares. Dont une machine qui m'intéresse vraiment depuis que j'ai ton âge à peu près._

- C'est quelle genre de machine ?

_- Une machine qui rend normal._

Cette phrase m'a étonné, je ne savais pas quoi en penser, une machine qui rend normal, j'en avais jamais entendu parler.

- De quoi tu parles ?

_- Une machine qui pourrais me rendre humain. Plus de télépathie, plus de marques rouges. Toi aussi tu pourrais l'utiliser._

_- _Non merci. J'aime être comme je suis.

Il me regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension. Je lui souri.

- Grâce à ce que je suis, j'ai réussi à aider beaucoup de gens. Et je veux continuer. J'aime être comme je suis, et mes parents se moquent que je sois différente.

_- Je crois que je comprends. _

On avançait à l'aveuglette, on ne savait pas par où commencer, mais au moins on était éloigné d'eux. Je sens la présence de mes pères.

_- Papas ? J'ai réussi à leur échapper, je vais très bien, je suis avec un ami et on essaye de vous trouver. Vous êtes où ?_

_Du côté de Jack et des autres._

- On est à quel étage ?

Le Docteur réfléchi un instant.

- Troisième.

_- Tu as entendu Haley ?_

_- Oui, on va arriver. Eviter de trop vous déplacer sinon je vais pas pouvoir vous retrouver._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. A très vite mon cœur._

- On va rester ici en attendant. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, ça va dépendre de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Qui est cet ami à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas Martha, mais il ne doit pas être dangereux, elle ne lui ferait pas confiance sinon. Si elle lui fait confiance on devra nous aussi.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à discuter avant d'entendre des coups de feu qui retentirent derrière eux.


	14. Fusillade

**Chapitre 14 : Fusillade**

Les coups de feu se firent plus pressant. Ils reculèrent en tirant à leur tour. Ils eurent juste le temps de se mettre à couvert. Ils tenaient tous une arme sauf le Docteur qui détestait toujours autant ça. Mais il savait aussi que par moment ils n'avaient pas le choix et là c'était le cas. Ianto se tourna vers son mari et il vit que celui-ci était blessé.

- Jack !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller.

Ianto put voir qua ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là, la balle avait perforé sans doute un poumon. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- Jack…

Ce dernier lui prit la main doucement. Il lui sourit.

- On se voit dans quelques minutes.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Ianto, je t'aime.

Jack mourut juste après ça. Ianto détestait le voir mort. Tout comme il savait que Jack n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état là. Il voulut rester près de lui mais les gardes approchaient. Il devait se protéger et protéger ses amis, pour ainsi retrouver sa fille.

_Du côté de Haley_

Sharias reste avec moi, il m'a dit à l'instant qu'il ne veut pas me laisser tant que je ne suis pas en sécurité avec mes parents. C'est gentil de sa part, très gentil même. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se défendre contre un quelconque agresseur mais il tenait quand même à venir avec moi.

Des coups de feu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et si… Non c'est impossible.

- Papas !!

Je me mets à courir, je dois voir si il vont bien. Je suis terriblement inquiète. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, mais les autres oui, ils peuvent. Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un.

-_ Haley, attends c'est dangereux !_

- Sincèrement je m'en fiche complètement, là bas il y a sans doute ma famille et mes amis.

Je n'écoute plus Sharias. On arrive sur les lieux. Je vois cinq garde avec des armes qui tirent probablement dans la direction de mes parents. Je me concentre, je fais du mieux que je peux, et au bout de dix secondes à peine, les cinq gardes tombent sur le sol.

- Tu vois Sharias, c'est pour ça que j'adore ma télépathie.

Je vois ensuite mon papa devant moi. Je lui sourit et je cours dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui, il manque même de m'étouffer, mais je sais qu'il a eu peur et qu'il était très inquiet. Je vois ensuite le Docteur avec Aaron, Freya et Martha. Mais je suis très étonnée de ne pas voir mon autre papa.

- Où est papa ?

- Je suis là…

Je le vois je me dirige vers lui. Il me serra dans ses bras lui aussi très très fort. Je vois le sang sur son manteau mais il va bien alors je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Je le sens poser un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Papa Ianto venait de nous rejoindre, il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, je craignais leur réaction maintenant, je savais qu'ils m'en voudraient, et je ne voulaient pas qu'ils arrêtent de m'aimer à cause de ça.

- Je suis désolée papas ! Vraiment désolée mais…

Papa Jack pose ses mains sur mes joues, il essuie les quelques larmes qui ont couler malgré moi.

- Ne refais jamais ça Haley, peu importe ce qui doit se passer, dis le nous.

J'arrive pas à le croire, ils ne sont pas fâché, papa me serre encore plus contre lui. Papa Ianto me serre lui aussi, il a prit papa Jack dans ses bras et je me retrouve entre eux deux. Je suis bien ici, je ne veux plus partir, jamais. Je veux rester avec ma famille pour toujours.

- Je ne le ferais plus, jurée, je croyais vraiment bien faire. Vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger Haley, mais si tu promets de ne plus recommencer alors ça va…

Il avait des sanglots dans la voix, je le vois bien, il essaye de les avaler mais je sais qu'il se libérera quand il sera avec papa. Il le fait toujours. Il n'aime pas se montrer faible devant moi.

- Rose n'est pas là ? Je croyais l'avoir senti pourtant.

- Elle est restée dans le Tardis, elle est…

- Si tu veux me parler de son bébé, je le sais déjà.

Le Docteur ne semblait même pas surpris, depuis la temps il a l'habitude, mes parents un peu plus quand même. Ils me sourient. Puis je m'inquiète de quelque chose.

- Et si elle avait entendu les coups de feu, j'étais loin de vous mais j'ai quand même bien entendu. Si Rose à entendu elle va peut-être sortir si elle n'a pas de nouvelle.

Le Docteur s'approche de moi, il se baisse à mon niveau.

- Est-ce que tu peux la prévenir que je vais bien, s'il te plais ?

Je lui fit un sourire pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas soucis.

_Du côté de Rose_

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant des coups de feu. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, elle devait savoir si il allait bien.

Mais arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie de son bébé en danger. Mais elle voulait tellement que son Docteur aille bien.

_- Rose ?_

_- Haley ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui ça va très bien ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde va très bien je te le promets. _

_- Mais j'ai entendu des coups de feu…_

_- Je sais, mais il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais dormir les gardes avant qu'il y ai des blessés._

_- D'accord, tu me rassures, merci._

_- Il me demande si toi tu vas bien._

_- J'ai eu peur mais ça va. Tout vas très bien. Dis lui juste que je veux le voir. _

_- Pas de problème. _

J'ai prévenue Rose, la pauvre, j'ai senti qu'elle paniquait, je préviens le Docteur par télépathie, je lui dis qu'elle est inquiète et qu'elle veut le voir. Mais elle va bien et elle est toujours dans le Tardis.

Tout le monde voit bien qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est d'aller la retrouver. Mais on a encore certaines choses à faire, je les connais très bien. Ils vont vouloir empêcher les aliens de revenir et de les empêcher de continuer leurs habitudes.

Mes parents ont finalement remarqué la présence de Sharias, il était resté silencieux, tout le monde le regarde, je leur dit bien qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, il n'est pas comme les autres.

Ils écoutent bien ce que je leur dit, et finalement ils ne sont plus inquiets de le voir. Ils vont lui parler, et comme ça on pourra vite rentrer chez nous.


	15. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 15 : Retrouvailles**

Mon papa s'est rapproché de Sharias. Il n'a pas bougé et il ne bougera rien du tout, enfin je pense. Peut-être qu'il est trop intimidé par mes parents et par mes amis. Papa Jack se rapproche de lui, je sais qu'il ne leur fera rien, je le sais parce que je lui fais confiance et quand je fais confiance à quelqu'un c'est que j'ai une très bonne raison. Mes papas le savent et je sais qu'ils ne feront rien contre lui. Tant que je leur dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Je te remercie d'avoir aidé ma fille.

_- De rien._

- Il te dit « de rien » papa. Il ne parle pas.

- Okay, merci en tout cas, vraiment.

Sharias à vraiment l'air intimidé, je crois que ça l'étonne de voir que mes papas soient si content de me voir. Ils m'ont prit dans leurs bras, serrés contre eux. Ils m'ont enlacés et embrassés. Et en plus je suis toujours dans les bras de papa Ianto. On dirait qu'il ne veut plus me lâcher. Il a ses mains posé sur mes épaules et moi je ne veux pas me reculer. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Je me sens rassurée et en sécurité.

Je leur raconte rapidement ce qui s'est passé depuis mon arrivée. Je leur dit qu'ils sont des collectionneurs et qu'ils disent avoir un lien avec moi.

Je sens papa se tendre, ses mains se renforcent sur mes épaules, il ne me fait pas de mal. Mais il à l'air de s'inquiéter plus que d'ordinaire. Papa Jack se rapproche de nous, il pose une mains sur ma joue et une autre sur le bras de papa. Ils ont vraiment l'air inquiets, le Docteur aussi et je vois que Martha aussi. Freya ne semble pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe. Aaron lui semble tout aussi inquiet. Ils sont au courant mon ancienne vie, en tout cas ils en ont l'air.

_- _Ecoutez, même si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, ça m'est totalement égal. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux. Je veux juste rentrer chez nous.

Papa pose ses mains sur mes joues, il les caresse doucement et me sourit.

- On va rentrer Haley, mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils ont à dire. Tu es d'accord ?

J'hésite un instant. C'est vrai que parfois j'ai envie d'avoir des réponses aux questions que je me pose sur mes origines, mais pour le moment je veux juste rentrer chez moi, loin d'ici. Mais je comprends qu'ils veuillent savoir.

- D'accord. Mais on rentre après.

Il me pose un baiser sur le front, j'adore quand il fait ça, quand ils font ça, ils le font depuis que je suis petite, un baiser sur le front après un cauchemar, quand je suis malade, juste pour me rassurer.

- Je te le promets mon ange. On rentre dès qu'on a fini.

Je lui souris, mais j'ai quand même peur de ce qui va se passer, je ne peux pas savoir tout ce qui va se passer. Je suis inquiète. Je crois que papa Jack remarque mon inquiétude. Il se met à mon niveau.

- Tu peux retourner dans le Tardis si tu veux.

- Non, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils me veulent.

- Okay.

Il pose à nouveau un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu ne t'éloigne surtout pas. Tu restes avec nous.

- D'accord.

Papa me tiens par l'épaule et mon autre papa me tiens la main, ils ont peur de me perdre encore une fois ça se voit. Je le ressens, j'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour ne pas étendre ma télépathie quand il ne faut pas. Quand les sentiments sont trop forts, je ressent tout. Et par moment c'est assez agréable, tout comme ça l'est moins à d'autres.

-_ Je peux vous conduire au sommet si vous voulez._

- Sharias dit qu'il peut nous conduire au sommet. C'est quoi le sommet ?

_- C'est là où se trouve mon père et les autres chefs._

- C'est là où se trouve les chefs.

Aaron s'approche de mes papas. Il me sourit il avait l'air inquiet pour moi, mais ça va, je le rassure, je n'ai même pas une égratignure. Mais j'ai un peu froid. Je suis tout de même en chemise de nuit et pieds nus. Ils m'ont enlevé dans ma tenue de nuit. Et dans l'espace il ne fait pas très chaud, surtout quand on est pas couvert.

Je frissonne, papa Jack le voit.

- Tu as froid mon ange ?

- Un peu oui. Quand on a couru ça allait mais là je commence.

Il retire son manteau, et le pose doucement sur mes épaules. J'enfile les manches, il est trois fois trop grand pour moi. Mais je souris, d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir et à ce qu'on m'a raconté papa n'a prêté son manteau que trois fois, une fois il me l'a prêté quand j'étais bébé. Une autre fois à papa Ianto, enfin disons que ce n'était pas vraiment un prêt, papa ne lui a pas demandé son avis. Ils ne savent pas que j'ai entendu, ils pensaient que je dormais sur le canapé du Hub. Mais papa Ianto a emprunté le manteau et quand mon autre papa l'a remarqué, il a voulu le reprendre, et puis ils se sont mis à rigoler assez fort, ça fait plaisir de les entendre comme ça. Papa voulait récupérer son manteau mais papa Ianto refusait de lui rendre. Et puis après leurs rires, il y a eu… Enfin bref, j'ai du me servir des écouteurs que Aaron m'a offert.

C'est son manteau à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais il me le prête parce que j'ai froid, j'adore.

- Il te va très bien mon ange.

Je lui souri, je sors mes cheveux de sous le manteau, ils commencent à être vraiment long. Mais je ne veux pas les couper, et puis mes papas me tueraient si je le faisait, enfin façon de parler. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont beau. Le manteau est chaud, je me réchauffe très rapidement. Il est aussi très confortable. Très doux, je comprends pourquoi papa Jack ne s'en sépare pas. Il est super.

- Je crois que votre fille ne va pas vous le rendre de si tôt, capitaine.

Le Docteur souriait, les autres aussi. Ils savaient à quel point papa aime son manteau. Pas autant que papa ou moi. Mais quand même.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, si on veux finir par rentrer.

Aaron et Freya ouvrirent la marche. Suivit par Sharias, mes papas et Martha. Le Docteur me demanda de rester une minute. J'ai vu mes papas lui sourire. Ils ont avancés et le Docteur s'est approché de moi.

- Dis moi Haley, tu as dis que tu savais pour mon bébé.

- Je ne dis jamais rien, vous le savez. Je ne le dis pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Je sais, mais…

- Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose. Ne soyez pas inquiet.

Il me sourit, mais il a l'air perdu. Je ne dois pas lui dire que tout se passera bien et qu'ils seront heureux tout les trois. Qu'un jour il découvrira que sa vie à changer quand Rose est revenue dans sa vie. Il doit le découvrir par lui-même.

- On devrait y aller. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi très vite.

On a suivi mes parents et nos amis. Ils nous attendaient devant ce qui ressemblait à un ascenseur. On est tous monté dedans. Sharias a entré une combinaison et on a senti l'apesanteur faire son effet. Aucune machinerie. Juste l'apesanteur.


	16. Explications

**Chapitre 16 : Explications.**

L'ascenseur s'est arrêté, on est tous descendu. Papas me devancent, ils ont l'air inquiets de ce qu'il va se passer. Le couloir ressemble à celui qu'on vient de quitter. Sans couleur précise, juste du blanc cassé, on dirait un hôpital, je déteste ça. Je n'y suis jamais allée, en tout cas pas que je me souviennes, c'est toujours Aaron qui s'occupe de moi quand je suis malade. Papas ne veulent pas qu'un autre médecin que celui de Torchwood prenne soin de moi quand je ne suis pas bien.

Ils disent qu'ils préfèrent avoir entièrement confiance en celui qui prend soin de moi. Enfin je crois y avoir été une fois quand j'avais six ans, papas n'avaient pas vraiment confiance en le docteur de Torchwood qu'il y avait à l'époque. Donc ils ont préféré aller à l'hôpital. Et depuis que Aaron est là c'est mon médecin attitré. Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, je l'adore, comme un frère.

On avance doucement et soudain je m'arrête. J'ai une sorte de pressentiment. Très mauvais pressentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Haley ?

- Une drôle de sensation. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

Papa Jack me prends la main, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'inquiétude où si c'est réel. Si quelque chose va se passer mais je n'aime pas ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

- J'espère.

Je m'inquiète vraiment je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à qui que ce soit. Je veux juste que tout se termine et qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison. Je veux rentrer avec mes parents, avec mes amis et que le Docteur reparte avec Rose et se prépare à la venue de son bébé. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passera pour eux, mais un évènement peut tout changer et ça c'est énervant.

Sharias s'arrête devant une porte.

_- C'est ici, le sommet. _

- On est arrivé papas.

- Okay.

Papa Ianto s'apprête à entrer, mais il s'arrête, se tourne vers moi.

- Je sais qu'on a pas l'habitude de te demander ça Haley, mais si ça commence à mal tourner, tu peux les endormir. Mais ne force pas. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup.

- D'accord.

C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de voir qu'ils me demandent de me servir de mon pouvoir, en général ils ne me demandent pas. Jamais, ils me disent qu'ils pourront se débrouiller.

La porte s'ouvre, on entre dans une pièce très claire, encore plus claire que le couloir qu'on vient de quitter, il y a trois personne, je ne les ai jamais vu. L'un d'eux s'approche de nous, enfin surtout de Sharias, il à l'air d'avoir peur. Je m'inquiète et je préviens tout le monde par télépathie. Ils comprennent, Aaron se place juste devant lui. Freya est à leur côté.

Je dois trouver une solution, ils sont télépathe et je suis la seule qui puisse entendre ce qu'ils vont dire. Je dois ouvrir l'esprit de tous, afin qu'eux aussi puisse entendre, mais ça va me fatiguée, beaucoup même, contrôler l'esprit de six personnes c'est difficile. Je sais que je dois tout de même faire en sorte qu'ils soient compris.

- Tu nous trahi maintenant.

Alors ça j'en reviens pas, il parle, enfin sans télépathie, c'est tant mieux ça. Je ne pense pas que mes parents auraient accepté que j'utilise si longtemps mon pouvoir.

Sharias lui dit qu'il n'à jamais fait parti d'eux, alors il m'aide parce que moi j'ai la possibilité de rentrer chez moi. Je le dis à mes parents, car lui ne parle pas.

- Pourquoi avoir emmené notre fille ?

- Elle n'est pas votre fille

- Bien sur que je suis leur fille.

Papas étaient tendus, on leur avait déjà fait des remarques comme quoi je n'étais pas leur vraie fille mais au tout début, plus depuis longtemps, ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise ça, je n'ai jamais été autre chose que leur fille. Mais adoptée ou pas, ils sont mes parents, en plus ils m'ont choisis, ils ont décidés de m'avoir et de m'aimer. Moi. Et pas une autre. Juste moi. Papa Jack a dit qu'il avait eu de mauvaises pensées au début quand il m'a rencontré, mais il s'est vite ravisé. Il m'a aimé parce que j'étais différente et que je leur ai fait comprendre à eux deux des choses qui leur ont permis d'être ensemble. Je suis fière de moi.

Je suis leur fille, ces aliens n'ont rien à redire là-dessus.

- Elle a raison, elle est leur fille.

C'est le Docteur qui vient de parler, il a l'habitude de ce genre de problèmes. Mais en général il n'y a que lui et Rose. Il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'il y ai tant de monde autour de lui.

- Donc maintenant que tout le monde sais qui elle est. On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Nous venons d'une planète appelé Tricks.

- Tricks ? Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est une petite planète qui a été détruite il y a très longtemps, mais nous vivons désormais à bord de ce vaisseau. Et sur d'autres.

- Et votre nom ?

- Nea- Ptyune.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Haley ?

- Pour nous venger.

- Vous venger…

Papa Jack s'était avancé, juste de quelques pas, il semblait en colère. Je le comprends. Papa Ianto m'a pris dans ses bras, il semblait vouloir me rassurer, mais je sais que c'est surtout lui qui a besoin d'être rassuré. Je me laisse faire, de toute façon moi aussi j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux retourner chez moi. Le plus vite possible.

- Vous venger de quoi ?

- D'elle. Enfin de ce qu'elle à fait plutôt.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir fais exactement ?

- Tu les as détruits, tous. Les Dagras.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Des Dagras, appelé par vous, les humains. Les 456.

**Je sais je sais pas la peine de sortir vos griffes, le chapitre d'après est écrit mais ça aurait fait trop long sinon je mets la suite très très vite juré ^^**


	17. Mauvais souvenirs

**Chapitre 17 : Mauvais souvenirs.**

456 ? J'en ai entendu parler, mais mes parents restent vagues sur le sujet. Ils m'ont dit que je n'aurais jamais du entendre ce nom, en tout cas pas avant plusieurs années. Ils ne veulent pas que je sache la vérité sur mon passé, sur ma première vie. Ils disent qu'ils ont tout fait pour que je n'ai aucune réminiscence de cette vie, que j'avais trop souffert et que leur but s'était que je sois heureuse.

Mes parents ont l'air tendu, ainsi que tout le monde aussi, je sais que depuis il n'y a que Lois qui soit encore là, mais je sais aussi que mes parents disent aux nouvelles recrue qui je suis pour de vraie afin qu'ils comprennent que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis vraiment. Ça doit vraiment être grave pour que tout le monde devienne si tendus, si éloigné d'un seul coup.

- Elle ignore ce qu'elle a fait. Elle ne peut pas s'en souvenir.

- Nous le savons, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est elle qui a fait tout ça.

Papas me regardent, ils ont l'air inquiets, très inquiets. Ils ne veulent pas que je sache la vérité. Ils craignent ma réaction, craignent de me voir changer. Mais je ne vais pas changer, je ne veux pas changer, je veux juste rester telle que suis entourée de ma famille et de mes amis. C'est tout.

Je reste près de mes parents, je suis juste à côté de papa Ianto. Ils se tiennent la main, ils se moquent de savoir que la situation n'est pas vraiment propice à ce genre de gestes tendres. Mais ils ont peur et être l'un contre l'autre c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont de se détendre.

- Jamais on ne lui en voudra de ce qu'elle a fait.

- Ce n'est pas notre cas. Elle a…

- Je sais ce que j'ai fais ! Je le sais très bien.

Je vois que tout le monde semble surpris. Ils me regardent vraiment intensément. Ils ne se doutaient pas que je puisse déjà être au courant de cette histoire. Je n'en ai jamais fais allusion. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce que j'ai fais… Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laissé mon cousin mourir.

- De quoi tu parles Haley ?

Papa Jack s'est approché de moi. Il a l'air inquiet. Mais il ne faut pas, je le sais depuis longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas tout en détail, c'est assez flou. Je me souviens juste que j'ai du détruire des aliens qui auraient pu emmener beaucoup d'enfants. Ou alors Steven serait mort. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Un moment, je devais avoir huit ans.

- Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas grave, enfin j'ai toujours su que j'avais fait quelque chose de dangereux, mais savoir quoi ça m'est égal. Puis je suis contente de savoir que j'ai pu aider tout ces enfants, et Steven.

- C'est étrange, elle n'aurait jamais du se souvenir. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, c'était une autre elle.

Le Docteur semblait vraiment surpris, je n'ai rien dit parce que ça ne change rien. Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix ce jour là. Et je ne regrette pas cette nouvelle vie, j'ai une famille que j'adore et des amis super.

J'aurais certes préféré ne pas me rappeler de cette ancienne vie, mais je sais aussi que les souvenirs sont tellement flous, que je ne saurais pas replacer les évènements.

- Vous savez, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses, juste des derniers moments de mon autre vie. Mais vraiment les tout derniers moments.

- Tu ne nous en veux pas de en t'avoir rien dit ?

- Vous vouliez juste me protéger, comment vous en vouloir ?

Ils me sourirent, les pauvres ils ont eu peur que je leur en veuille, je ressens ce qu'ils ont ressentis en venant me chercher. L'alien nous regarde, il a l'air en colère.

- Ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle ai détruit nos alliés.

- Vos alliés ?

- Oui ! Ils cherchaient des enfants, et quand l'un d'eux est particuliers, ils nous en faisaient cadeau.

- Cadeau ?

Papa Jack est énervé, je le comprends, comment peut on offrir un enfant en cadeau ? Ce n'est pas normal de considérer un enfant comme un objet. Et je sais que mes papas déteste que l'on maltraite un enfant, tel qui soit. La preuve depuis que je suis petite je n'ai jamais été punie, bon, peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, mais sinon je sais qu'il déteste qu'on lève la main sur un enfant.

_- Dire que je croyais qu'on en avais fini avec toute cette histoire. _

Papa Ianto semble inquiet, ce qui s'est passé devait être plus grave que le peu que je sais.

_- Cette histoire est la pire de toute celle que j'ai vécue. Heureusement ça c'est bien terminé, mais j'ai quand même failli perdre Ianto. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence._

Papa Ianto ? Il a failli le perdre ? En effet ça a du être grave. Mais comme papa l'a dit, tout va bien maintenant. Mais papa Jack a l'air terrifié. Il a repris la main de papa, il sait qu'il ne peut pas mourir mais il a toujours autant peur de le perdre.

_- Qui sont ces gens ? Ils ont tous quelque chose d'unique._

Non ! Il ne doit pas savoir qui ils sont. Ils ne doit pas savoir quoique ce soit à propos de mes papas ou du Docteur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Il se passe quelque chose, dans sa tête, il pense à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'arrive pas à l'entendre précisément. Quelque chose trouble mon écoute mais je ne sais pas quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils complotent ? Je dois savoir, si je veux aider ma famille, je dois connaitre le fond de leur pensés.

Sharias vient près de moi. Il me tient la main.

_- Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons entendre sur cette longueur d'onde. Si tu passe par moi, tu entendras._

J'acquiesce doucement, mes parents ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Je les préviens que tout vas bien pour moi. Mais que je dois faire quelque chose de compliqué si je veux que tout se termine.

Ils s'approchent de moi, me rassure en me tenant par les épaules. C'est un signe qui montre que je peux le faire, qu'ils sont là pour me soutenir.

Ils recommencent à parler par télépathie et cette fois je les entends. Et ça ne me plais pas du tout.

**Je suppose que vous me détester ??**

**Hum, je le mérite XD**


	18. Décision

**Chapitre 18 : Décision.**

_- Nous avons de la chance, l'enlèvement de cette fille, nous a amené d'autres raretés. Si j'ai bien compris il y a un seigneur du temps, le dernier si je ne me trompe pas, et en plus de la fille il y a deux autres personnes uniques, je ne sais pas en quoi. Mais il nous les faut._

Non ! Je le savais, ils se sont rendu compte de qui était le Docteur et de l'immortalité de mes papas. Bon ça ils ne savent pas, mais ils savent qu'ils sont différent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils les emmènent.

Je dois rester concentrée pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent, ce n'est pas évident, ce moyen de communication est vraiment très complexe, et je ne comprends pas comment ils font. Heureusement que Sharias m'aide, seule je n'y arriverais pas, pas du tout.

Oh non ! Je me sens faible tout d'un coup. Une perte de contrôle peut arriver si je ne me calme pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je dois me reprendre. Et vite.

- Tu vas bien Haley ?

Je ne répond pas, je dois me concentrer. Ne pas me laisser aller, je dois faire de mon mieux, je sens qu'ils sont inquiets mais pour le moment je dois me concentrer.

_- Nous devons les garder, les empêcher de repartir. On les mettra dans la machine à cryogénie, une fois éloignés de la Terre, on les libèrera. _

Non, ils vont les garder, les étudier sans doute, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je dois les empêcher de se faire emmener.

_- Sharias, tu m'entends ?_

Il semblait étonné de me voir parler par télépathie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas que mes parents sache ce que je vais faire. Enfin, pas pour le moment, si je me déconcentre, je risque de perdre le contrôle. Je dois juste rester concentrer sur eux.

J'entends toujours mes parents m'appeler, et j'entends aussi le léger bruit du tournevis sonique du Docteur. Il doit voir si je vais bien. Mais mes yeux sont fermé et je ne dois pas les ouvrir pour le moment.

_- Oui je t'entend, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je ne peux pas les laisser faire du mal à ma famille, je dois les arrêter, tu crois qu'on pourrait les mettre dans la machine à cryogénie ?_

_- C'est possible, oui mais comment tu vas faire ?_

_- J'aurais besoin d'aide, je vais juste les endormir. Mais je dois rester concentré, je commence à perdre le contrôle. Préviens les s'il te plais. _

_- Je ne peux pas Haley ! Je ne sais pas parler._

_- C'est vrai. _

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je vais devoir leur dire moi-même, mais ils risquent d'entendre, et je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas si ils pourront m'intercepter. Mais au fond je sais que je dois leur dire. Sinon ils risquent de s'inquiéter.

_- Papas ?_

Ils me répondent, je leur raconte ce qu'ils viennent de se dire, et ce qu'ils compte faire. Je leur dit également que je sais comment les en empêcher. Pour cela je dois les endormir. Je leur explique aussi que je commence à perdre le contrôle, j'ai peur et je suis en colère contre eux. Mais ça devrait aller si je me concentre bien.

Ils ont l'air inquiet, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai eu une perte de contrôle. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et ils comprennent. Ils se rapprochent de moi. Ils sont là, près à me soutenir au cas où. Les endormir ne sera pas difficile, ce qui peut être dangereux, c'est le fait d'avoir eu une légère perte de contrôle et de quand même me servir de ma télépathie.

Je me concentre du mieux que je peux en oubliant le fait que je perde le contrôle.

Je vois les aliens s'écrouler sauf Sharias, je n'ai rien contre lui. Il m'a aidé et j'ai une idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour réparer les erreur de son peuple.

Aaron, Martha et Freya vont vers eux. Ils regardent si ils sont bien inconscient. Heureusement que c'est le cas, car pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur mon contrôle et rien d'autre. Ils vont encore avoir besoin de moi pour parler à Sharias.

- Dis moi, où est-ce qu'ils sont ces appareils à cryogénie ?

_- Juste derrière les portes au fond de la pièce._

Je traduit pour mes parents. Ils se dirigent vers ces portes. Rien qu'en les ouvrant je peux remarquer qu'il fait un froid de canard à l'intérieur.

- Restes dehors Haley, tu vas attraper froid.

- Ok.

J'observe mes parents mettre les aliens dans des sortes de compartiments. La manœuvre dure quelques minutes puis ils ressortent. Ils se frottent les mains. Ils ont l'air gelés. J'ai envie de rendre son manteau à papa, mais il me dit de le garder en le rajustant sur mes épaules. Il me sourit. Je suis contente, encore une dernière chose à faire et on va pouvoir rentré dans le Tardis, et ensuite chez nous.

Il faut qu'on libère les êtres prisonniers de ce vaisseau. On doit les rendre à leur peuple. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, certains sont dans les appareils à cryogénie.

Mes papas connaissent mon plan. Je leur est dit rapidement. Sans entrer dans les détails. Mais je sais qu'on ne pourra pas y aller nous même, on y passerait trop de temps. Mais on va expliquer ça à Sharias, je suis sure qu'il en est capable. Il était contre ses chefs, il acceptera de les libérer. J'en suis sure.

On va lui dire quoi faire, et que si il a vraiment besoin d'aide il pourra nous appeler.

Papa Ianto s'approche de moi, il pose la main sur mon front. Il fait une légère grimace. Je dois avoir de la fièvre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va pour le moment.

- Sure ?

- Oui, ça va.

Il me sourit et ne me lâche pas, il reste près de moi, au cas où je sois trop faible pour tenir sur mes jambes. Mais c'est vrai, là ça va bien. Je me sens bien. Un peu fatigué mais ça devrait aller. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre.


	19. Au Revoir Sharias

**Chapitre 19 : Au revoir… Sharias.**

Papa Ianto me tient toujours par les épaules. Je me sens bien comme ça. Le Docteur se dirige vers Sharias. Il doit lui expliquer ce qu'il devrai faire, si bien sur il est d'accord.

On est tous ensemble maintenant, je suis contente d'être à nouveau avec eux. Aaron et Freya sont partis chercher les autres que j'ai déjà assommé. Ils vont les mettre aussi en cryogénie. Pour être plus en sécurité.

J'ai bien vu que Sharias ne s'est pas fait de soucis en sachant qu'on allait mettre sont père dans ces machines. Le Docteur ai aidé de papa Jack et de Martha. Ils vont sortir les prisonniers de les cryogénisation. Pour qu'ils reprennent des forces avant de rentrer chez eux. Je sens le froid venir jusqu'à moi, je frissonne un peu.

- Tu as froid mon ange ?

- Oui. Je commence.

Il me blottit contre lui. Il craint que je ne tombe malade. Mais ça va aller J'ai surtout envie de rentrer chez moi. Avec mes parents et reprendre mes habitudes plus ou moins communes.

On reste un bon moment à attendre qu'ils aient fini de les libérer.

Je peux voir qu'il y a quand même beaucoup de personne. Je dirais une bonne cinquantaine. Ce qui fait beaucoup de personne à ramener chez eux.

Sharias s'approche de moi.

_- Haley ? Tu veux bien traduire ce que je vais dire aux anciens prisonniers s'il te plais ?_

- D'accord.

Sharias me dit rapidement ce qu'il va faire, et qu'il faut qu'ils lui fasse confiance. Ils le doivent comme ça ils rentreront plus vite chez eux.

Je leur dit ce qu'il m'a dit. Ils ont du mal à écouter, ils ne lui font pas confiance, c'est normal, Sharias faisait parti de leur kidnappeur, en tout cas de leur peuple. Mais j'arrive finalement à les convaincre. Passer des moments avec le Docteur ça aide par moment. Le prisonniers regardent Sharias, fort heureusement certains d'entre eux sont aussi télépathe et ils arriveront a communiquer avec lui durant leur voyage.

Ils vont bientôt repartir, je suis la seule humaine du vaisseau, donc la seule à repartir avec le Tardis.

On s'apprête à repartir, j'ai toujours le manteau de papa sur les épaules mais j'ai vraiment froid en ce moment, je crois que la faiblesse arrive. Mes papas s'en redent compte.

- On va y aller Haley. Il faut que tu te repose.

- Là je ne dis pas non ! Je commence vraiment à être fatiguée.

On repars en direction du Tardis, tout le monde nous suis. On est presque arrivé au Tardis, je me retourne, je dis au revoir à mon nouvel ami. Un jour je pourrais peut-être le revoir.

Le Docteur est rentré en premier dans le Tardis. Il était impatient de revoir Rose. Freya, Martha et Aaron l'ont rejoints juste après. Mes papas sont restés derrière moi, pas pour me surveiller, mais pour voir si je vais bien.

Je demande à Sharias d'être prudent et de me contacter quand il voulait, je lui répondrait. Je ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais je l'aimais bien. Il était gentil et il m'avait bien aidé à retrouver ma famille.

Je suis sure qu'il parviendra à ramener tout le monde chez eux, et si jamais il ne peut pas il leur trouvera un endroit ou vivre, il n'a beau être qu'un adolescent, il est mature, et il comprend toutes ces personnes qui étaient prisonnières.

Il me dit qu'il a été heureux de me rencontrer et qu'il me contactera rapidement. J'en suis heureuse, je lui sourit et retourne vers mes parents. Après un dernier signe de la main, on rentre dans le Tardis.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le Tardis._

Le Docteur était rentré dans le Tardis, il avait vu Rose assise sur la banquette du Tardis. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva et courut vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre ses cœurs. Il avait été inquiet pour elle, tout comme elle l'avait été pour lui.

Il sentit que Rose pleurait. Il se sépara d'elle doucement tout en laissant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il essuya doucement les larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

- Hey… Je vais bien. Très bien même.

- Je le vois bien, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, il se sentait bien, il se sentait même mieux qu'avant, depuis qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans ses bras.

- On était inquiet.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, très bien. Il est moins stressé.

Il la garda dans ses bras, quand ils entendirent leurs amis entrer, Freya, Martha et Aaron. Ils ne dirent rien, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ça étonnait toujours Martha de voir le Docteur aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi.

- Et Haley ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, elle dit au revoir à un ami et ils arrivent.

Elle n'eut pas à répondre, elle les vit entrer dans le vaisseau. Portant le manteau de son père. Elle ne semblait pas être en super forme.

En effet à peine la Tardis franchit, elle manqua de s'écrouler.

- Haley !

Ianto était tout aussi inquiet que Jack qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Aaron s'approcha, posa sa main sur son front.

- Elle est brûlante. Elle doit se reposer.

Le Docteur s'approcha d'eux, en tenant toujours Rose par la main, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Conduisez là dans une chambre, elle pourra dormir autant qu'il faudra.

Ils la conduisirent dans une chambre qu'ils avaient déjà utiliser quelques années auparavant. Jack la déposa doucement dans le lit. Et remonta la couverture.

- Elle a fait beaucoup ces dernières heures.

- Oui, je sais. Mais elle sait très bien qu'on ne lui aurait rien demander si on avait eu le choix.

Les deux parents quittèrent la chambre de leur fille. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil vers elle avant de finalement fermer la porte.


	20. moments de Tendresse

**Chapitre 20 : Moments de tendresse**

Jack et Ianto était encore dans le couloir. Près de la chambre de leur fille. Ils avaient eu peur de la perdre aujourd'hui.

Ianto était au bord des larmes, il avait envie d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis sa disparition. Jack s'en rendit compte, s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là Ianto. C'est fini, on l'a retrouvée.

- Je sais Jack, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, si on l'avais perdu…

- Ne dis pas ça, elle est là, elle va bien.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, ils avaient tout les deux besoins de savoir que tout allait bien maintenant. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément, Jack commença a enlever la veste de Ianto mais il se ravisa en se rappelant qu'ils étaient toujours dans un couloir du Tardis.

- Viens.

Ils entrèrent dans la première chambre qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils entrèrent en ne séparant pas. Une fois s'être débarrassé de leurs vêtements ils tombèrent lourdement sur le lit en se moquant de si on pouvait les entendre ou non.

Pendant ce temps le Tardis se matérialisait sur Terre. Avant de retourner à Cardiff, ils devaient déposer Martha chez elle, cette dernière avait été ravie d'avoir revu ses amis. Juste après lui avoir dit au revoir, le Docteur réenclencha le Tardis et ils atterrirent à Cardiff.

Freya et Aaron sortirent sachant très bien que leur patron était légèrement occupé en ce moment même. Ils ne firent aucune remarque.

- Dis moi, tu crois qu'ils en ont pour longtemps ?

- On parle de Jack là, tu sais.

Ils se sourirent, sachant tout deux très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Rose tenait toujours la main du Docteur, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il était revenu sain et sauf.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas ?

Il lui raconta tout, il ne lui cachait plus rien depuis bien longtemps. Elle écouta sans rien dire, prit peur au moment où il lui raconta le passage de la fusillade. Mais il la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien. Pas même une égratignure et que c'était grâce à Haley.

Elle sourit, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle était plus nerveuse qu'avant et elle savait que leur bébé ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait faire attention.

- Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

- Oui, mieux maintenant que tu es là. Et Haley m'a rassurée quand même en me disant que ça allait bien pour toi. Je préférais juste te voir par moi-même.

- D'accord mais tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

- Je vais bien Docteur.

Il la regarda fixement, pas vraiment sur qu'elle dise la vérité. Mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, surtout pour ça.

- Je te le promets. Ça va très bien. Je…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et sourit tendrement. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre comme pour bercer son bébé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne semblait pas inquiet du tout. Il se demandait juste ce qui se passait.

- Il vient de me donner un coup.

- Ah oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son ventre, il sentait son bébé bouger. Il se détendit et posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il était heureux.

- Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer bouger.

- Exactement comme toi.

Il sourit, il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand il entendit des cris de jouissance provenant de l'autre bout du Tardis.

- Ils peuvent pas se contrôler un peu ces deux là ?

Rose se mit à rire, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient loin d'être discret.

- Ils n'ont pas pu être vraiment tout les deux depuis hier soir. Laisses les tranquille.

- Oui, je sais mais le fait qu'ils fassent ça dans le Tardis c'est…

Il chercha ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi dire par la suite, il regarda Rose qui avait un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, le Tardis en a déjà vu de ces moments.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Jaloux ?

- Non, de quoi devrais-je être jaloux ? J'ai tout ce dont je rêve moi.

_Pendant ce temps du côté de Jack et Ianto._

Ils se séparèrent doucement, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un a entendu ?

- Aucune idée. Et sincèrement, je m'en fiche complètement.

Jack se rapprocha de son mari. Ils avaient eu peur tout les deux, mais maintenant tout allait bien, ils étaient ensemble et leur fille était dans une chambre pas très loin de la leur.

- Demain on va garder Haley à la maison. On demandera à Aaron de venir l'examiner. Juste pour voir si elle va bien.

- Oui, je ne vais plus la laisser seule un seul instant.

- Elle ne risque plus rien Ianto, je suis inquiet moi aussi. Je ne veux plus qu'on nous l'enlève. Mais elle ne va pas apprécier d'être chaperonner tout le temps.

- Je sais, elle adore la liberté.

- Oui, mais rassure toi, je compte bien faire en sorte qu'elle reste en sécurité avec nous.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien se dire trop occupé à écouter les battements du cœur de l'autre. Puis Jack brisa ce silence.

- Au fait Ianto, je suis désolé.

Ianto se redressa doucement.

- De quoi ?

- Je suis mort. Je sais que tu déteste ça.

- C'est vrai que je n'aime pas ça. Mais tu es là.

Jack se leva et l'embrassa doucement.

- Oui je suis là, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Jamais, tu devras me supporter encore très très longtemps.

- J'espère bien !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et recommencèrent à se caresser avant de finalement s'unir une seconde fois.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du Tardis, Rose et le Docteur discutaient tranquillement. Et au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils allaient dans leur chambre pour dormir un peu, ils entendirent un nouveau cri.

- C'est pas vrai ils remettent ça !

- Tu devrais les connaitre depuis le temps, ils sont insatiables ces deux là.


	21. De retour

**Chapitre 21 : De retour.**

Je me sens beaucoup mieux, dormir me fait toujours du bien, beaucoup de bien. J'ai encore les yeux fermés, je pose ma main sur mon front, je n'ai plus de fièvre. Mais quelque chose cloche. Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment. J'ouvre les yeux, et là je comprends.

Je ne suis pas dans le Tardis, je suis tout simplement dans ma chambre, chez moi, dans ma maison, sur terre. Je suis bien ici. Je me sens en sécurité. Les rideau sont fermés. Mais je peux voir qu'il fait assez beau dehors.

Je me lève doucement pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne, je sors de ma chambre après avoir passé une robe de chambre, j'ai envie de voir mes papas au plus vite. Ils sont réveillés, je les entends parler dans la cuisine.

Je descends les marche assez rapidement. Je rentre dans la cuisine. Ils me voient, me sourient et s'approchent de moi. Ils me prennent dans leur bras chacun leur tours.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as beaucoup dormi, plus que d'habitude, on s'inquiétait, mais Aaron nous a dit que tu dormais seulement.

- Longtemps ?

- Oui, plutôt.

- Combien ?

- Presque deux jours entiers.

- Oh. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures.

Je vois qu'ils s'inquiètent tout d'un coup, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Tu es encore fatiguée ?

Papa Ianto pose sa main sur mon front, il la laisse un petit moment.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre. Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui ça va mieux, je vous assure. Mais j'ai dormi deux jours et je me sens normal. A part que j'ai faim.

Ils sourirent, papa Jack me dit de m'asseoir, ils me préparent tout les deux à manger. Ils ont l'air heureux tout les deux, je pense qu'ils ne sont plus en colère contre moi. Ils ont eu peur et me l'ont dit. Papa Jack s'approche de moi. Les œufs sont encore en train de cuire.

- Dis moi mon ange, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé dans le vaisseau ?

- Oui je me souviens.

- Ne nous refaits jamais ça Haley, promis ?

- Oui, promis.

- Très bien.

Il m'embrasse sur le haut de la tête et me serre un moment contre lui, le temps que papa m'apporte mon assiette. J'ai vraiment faim, mais ils me disent que je devais manger doucement. Ce que je fais. Je profite de ce moment où nous sommes tout les trois pour leur parler du bébé de Rose et du Docteur, enfin je leur dit ce que je sais.

Ils sont heureux de savoir que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ils font partis de nos plus proche amis et je sais que papa Jack le connais depuis avant d'avoir rencontré papa Ianto. Je ne sais pas quand exactement.

Moi je sens que quelque chose à changé, j'espère que c'est-ce que je crois, mais je ne suis pas encore sure. En tout cas je sais que c'est une bonne chose, ils sont tout les deux aux anges. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se sourire. Soit ils ont passé, encore, une de ces nuits ou mon MP3 ne quitte pas mes oreilles, soit, ils me cachent quelque chose.

- Dites, vous me cachez quelque chose ou pas ?

Ils se regardent et me regarde à nouveau vers moi l'air étonné.

- Non, on ne te cache rien Haley. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé.

- Rien a changer Haley, entre nous c'est toujours pareil qu'avant.

- Voir même mieux.

Papa Ianto regarde papa Jack, il est incorrigible, même devant moi, il a ce genre d'allusion. Mais j'aime savoir que tout va bien entre eux quand même, ça me rassure. Je voudrais quand même savoir si tout va bien. Enfin en tout cas savoir ce qui a changé.

- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

- Je sais Haley, mais on ne peux pas t'aider la dessus.

- Je sais oui.

Je mange tranquillement mon petit déjeuner, c'est délicieux. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien manger depuis des jours, c'est le cas je sais. Mais ça m'a manqué de ne pas manger les plats fait maison.

Après manger, je me lève et je vais aller me doucher et m'habiller. Mais avant de partir, je comprends ce qui a changé, je souris et je vais d'abord enlacer tendrement mon papa Ianto et ensuite je vais dans les bras de mon autre papa.

Puis je me dirige vers les escaliers, je monte à toute vitesse toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Je redescend une demi heure plus tard, douchée, habillée et coiffée. Mes parents sont toujours dans la cuisine, souriant, discutant et en train de prendre un café. Je sais ce qu'il y a de différent, j'espère qu'ils le prendront bien. Je pense que oui, mais je ne peux pas tout savoir.

- Dis nous.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais qu'on adore te prendre dans nos bras. Mais tout à l'heure ça été si soudain.

- Je sais.

J'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souri comme ça ?

Je regarde papa Ianto, il se demande ce que j'ai. Je suis de bonne humeur et très heureuse.

- Je suis juste très heureuse.

- Nous aussi on est heureux que suis soit de nouveaux avec nous. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me connais bien papa Ianto.

- Au bout de douze ans c'est normal.

Je réfléchi un moment, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courant, mais ils finiront par le savoir alors je peux bien leur dire.

- J'ai hâte c'est tout.

- Hâte à quoi ?

- A l'arrivée de mon frère ou de ma sœur.


	22. Mirana

**Chapitre 22 : Mirana.**

_La vie est parfaite en ce moment, tout va très bien à vrai dire depuis qu'on est revenu sur terre. La faille n'est pas trop active et à la maison on prépare la venue de mon petit frère. On le sais depuis très peu de temps, mais oui c'est un garçon. Il s'appellera Jesse. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Jesse Harkness-Jones. J'adore._

_Je suis à l'extérieur, il fait très beau. J'ai voulu me rendre à la base à pied mais j'ai appelé mes parents pour leur dire que je m'arrêtais écrire un peu au parc. Ils m'ont dit que tant que je faisais attention, il n'y avait pas de problème._

_Je suis donc assise, c'est étrange qu'il n'y ai personne, enfin pas grand monde en tout cas. On est revenu de l'espace depuis huit mois, Rose à eu son bébé. Ils sont venus nous présenter leur bébé. Ils ont eu une petite fille. Elle est vraiment très mignonne. Elle ressemble beaucoup au Docteur mais elle a les yeux de Rose. Elle a déjà cinq mois. Et oui, les voyages dans le temps ne correspondent pas vraiment au temps qui se passe sur terre._

Je repose mon journal, je repense à la naissance de leur fille. Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé et ils m'avaient autorisé à voir par moi-même, dans leur pansées. Je fais rarement ça, et je ne le fais que quand j'en ai la permission des propriétaire de ces pensées en quelques sortes.

_**Flash Back**_

Rose était à l'hôpital, dans le même que celui où le Docteur l'avait conduit lors de son malaise. Le travail venait de commencer. Mais la naissance n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite, il fallait encore une heure ou deux, cela dépendait.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste hâte que ça se termine.

- Je comprends mais il va falloir attendre. Il ou elle n'a pas l'air très pressé de sortir.

Il lui sourit et continua.

- Comment lui en vouloir de ne pas accepter le fait d'être séparé de toi ?

Le Docteur ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, il lui racontait des histoires pour la détendre. Elle se sentait bien. Malgré les contractions qui la faisaient souffrir et qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Puis le moment arriva, le médecin entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Le Docteur ne la lâchait pas.

- Allez Rose, encore un petit effort et le bébé sera là.

- Je n'en peux plus Docteur.

La jeune femme n'avait plus de force. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que la jeune femme se battait avec des contractions de plus en plus douloureuses.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa sa main sur son front et la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter.

- Ecoutes moi, mon cœur. On a traverser tellement d'épreuves jusqu'à aujourd'hui que sa naissance ressemble à une partie de plaisir. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu continues. On va être une famille, et tu ne peux savoir à quel point je vous aime toutes les deux.

Rose le regarda avec un franc sourire, ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui fit reprendre quelques forces.

- Je t'aime moi aussi mais…

Il lui posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Mais… Quoi ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir.

- Disons que je n'ai réussi à patienter jusqu'à sa naissance.

La jeune femme souffla une seconde et recommença ses efforts bien qu'elle soit épuisé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de souffrance, ils purent enfin entendre le cri de leur fille. Le Docteur embrassa la jeune femme et approcha du bébé. Il sourit en la voyant. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser mais elle n'avait plus de force, elle demanda à voir sa fille, le médecin lui confia le nouveau né qu'elle accueilli avec un grand sourire et quelques larmes de joies.

- Elle est magnifique Rose.

- Oui…

La jeune femme était épuisée mais heureuse de savoir sa fille enfin là. Elle voyait son compagnon sourire à leur fille. Il avait l'air tellement heureux.

- Bonjour toi.

Ils sont restés ainsi un bon moment. A contempler leur petite fille. Ils sont restés deux jours à l'hôpital pour être sur qua tout allait bien, puis ils furent autorisé à rentrer chez eux, enfin plutôt dans leur Tardis.

A l'intérieur le Docteur avait préparé une chambre pour leur fille dont-ils n'avaient toujours pas choisi le prénom.

- Il va lui falloir un prénom.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi à vrai dire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, on a le temps.

- C'est vrai. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit enfin là tu sais. J'aurais jamais cru en arriver là.

- Tu veux dire être avec moi et avoir un bébé également avec moi ?

- Je ne regrette rien !

Elle avait dit ça rapidement, elle avait pensé qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux rouges, elle voulait pleurer mais elle se retenait. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je le sais Rose, et je sais aussi qu'on a eu suffisamment de problèmes pour avoir du mal à croire qu'on en est là. Tu me connais, je ne voulais pas me lier à toi, au début en tout cas. Je voulais t'avoir près de moi mais sans que tu sois trop proche non plus.

- Tu as bien changé, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus passionnément que précédemment. Ils furent interrompus par un petit cri provenant du berceau de leur fille. Ils se séparèrent en se tenant quand même la main. Ils s'approchèrent et purent voir leur fille, les yeux grands ouvert en train de les regarder fixement.

- Elle a tes yeux Rose.

- Oui, mais le reste c'est tout toi.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à la regarder, elle était très calme, elle regardaient ses parents comme si elle les connaissait déjà. Les parents eux se disaient qu'elle était leur fille et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour qu'elle soit toujours en sécurité. Le Docteur n'avait rien dit à sa compagne, mais il avait une idée pour le prénom de sa fille. Il aimerait qu'elle s'appelle ainsi mais il ne savait pas si Rose serait d'accord.

- Tu as l'air songeur.

- Tu me connais bien.

- Normal au bout de sept ans… Alors tu penses à quoi ?

- A elle. Je réfléchissais à comment l'appeler.

- Et tu as déjà une idée ?

Il sourit à l'idée que sa compagne le connaisse tellement bien maintenant. Elle pouvait presque lire en lui.

- Oui j'en ai une.

Il hésita un moment, pris une grande inspiration comme il le faisait si souvent. Et se lança.

- Mirana. Mirana Jacqueline Tyler.

La jeune femme avait souri en regardant sa fille. Elle avait déjà pensé à lui donné le prénom de sa mère en deuxième position.

- Mirana…

- Si tu n'aimes pas, on trouvera autre chose.

- Oui. C'est très joli.

Il l'enlaça doucement, elle s'abandonna complètement à ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment.

- J'ai autre chose en tête depuis pas mal de temps, depuis très longtemps même. Mais tu me connais, toujours à remettre les choses à plus tard.

Elle sourit contre lui mais ne s'éloigna pas du père de sa fille.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence puis il se décida à parler.

- Epouses moi.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_


	23. Naissance

**Chapitre 23 : Naissance.**

Ils sont donc fiancés, elle a accepté aussitôt. Elle était tellement heureuse avec lui et maintenant ils avaient Mirana. Je suppose qu'ils seront déjà marié quand je les reverrais. Je suis heureuse pour eux, en plus mes papas ont dit que je pourrais repartir avec eux quand leur fille aura grandi.

J'ai hâte, voir ne serais ce qu'une planète de plus me rendrait vraiment heureuse.

Aaron s'occupera de la naissance de Jesse. Tout est prévu sauf le moment où il arrivera; Au début ils ont été surpris quand je leur ai dit qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ils n'avaient jamais prévu d'avoir un autre enfant que moi, mais je suis très heureuse, je vais avoir un petit frère et je l'adore déjà. On a déjà préparé sa chambre. Elle est bleue pâle avec des meubles blancs cassés. Il y a des étagères au murs, avec des nounours que j'ai choisis moi-même.

On a accroché des photos sur les murs, une de nous trois prises par Lois, juste devant l'office de tourisme. Et d'autres de voitures, de train, d'avion. Une vraie chambre de garçon.

J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir mon petit frère.

Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche rapidement. C'est Freya. Mon papa va avoir mon petit frère. Je me lève et court aussi vite que je peux jusqu'au Hub. Je veux être là.

J'arrive assez rapidement. Je rentre en entrant le code que papas m'ont donné. Je vois Aaron qui est debout dans l'infirmerie, il s'occupe de papa aussi. Il a déjà ouvert, je le vois, je ne peux pas m'approcher, ce genre de chose ça me dégoute un peu. Je reste donc avec Freya et Lois pendant que papa Ianto tient la main de papa Jack.

Le temps d'attente est intenable, je veux voir mon petit frère, j'ai vraiment envie de le tenir dans mes bras, petit Jesse. On a choisit ce prénom tout les trois, on a longuement hésité, au début on voulait Mickael. Mais je n'aimais pas vraiment ce nom. Et finalement papas non plus, puis ça été Jason, et là on a changé d'avis au bout de quelques minutes. Puis il y a eu Jesse, on a essayer de chercher quelque chose qui nous déplairait dans ce prénom mais rien, on a adoré. Et donc c'est Jesse.

- Tu as l'air nerveuse Haley !

- Bien sur que je le suis. C'est mon petit frère qui va naitre.

Soudain j'entends un cri, un tout petit cri, mais suffisamment fort pour que je sache tout de suite ce que c'est, mon petit frère, Jesse. Il est là, enfin. Je m'approche me fichant complètement de la vue du sang. Papa Jack tient Jesse, et papa Ianto s'approche de lui. Il tient la main de mon petit frère.

Je m'approche et je prends la main de papa Jack, il à l'air fatigué, mais il va bien. Aaron le referme, d'ici quelques minutes il n'aura plus rien.

Je regarde mon petit frère, il est adorable. Il a la forme du visage de papa Ianto, mai on remarque qu'il la forme des yeux de papa Jack. Il est vraiment mignon. Je l'aime déjà. Un mini Harkness-Jones comme dit papa.

Mon petit frère est enfin là, papa Jack le donne à papa Ianto. Je vois quelques larmes couler sur sa joue, je ne dis rien car je crois que moi aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse que montrer ces quelques gouttes d'eau salées n'est rien.

On reste ainsi un bon moment, puis papa Ianto me donne Jesse, au début je dit non, même si j'en ai très envie. Je n'ai jamais porté de bébé, enfin de nourrisson. J'ai déjà porté Mirana, mais elle avait déjà cinq mois.

J'ai peur de mal faire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je vais t'aider.

Papa me le pose dans les bras, je sais qu'il faut faire très attention à sa tête, et ne pas être brusque, mais j'ai quand même peur.

Je le tiens enfin, je souris. Il est vraiment mignon.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas très difficile.

- J'ai tellement peur de le casser que je n'ose pas bouger.

Papa Jack se relève, il est encore un peu faible, mais il veut être près de nous.

- Tu t'en sors très bien Haley.

Je lui souris, Jesse dors tranquillement dans mes bras.

On est rentré le soir même chez nous. On a couché Jesse dans sa chambre, qu'on avait fait spécialement pour lui. Il dort encore. Je l'adore vraiment ce petit Harkness-Jones.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

_Journal de Haley Harkness-Jones._

_Je viens de rentrer dans le Hub, je reviens d'un voyage de trois jours magnifique. A bord du Tardis. Mon premier vrai voyage, on a visiter huit planète toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. On s'est amusé, il n'y a pas eu de mission dangereuse. Ils ne mettraient jamais la vie de leur fille en danger. Mirana a déjà cinq ans. Moi j'en ai presque vingt. En descendant du Tardis, j'ai souris en voyant ma famille qui m'attendais là, impatient. Papas m'ont pris dans leurs bras. Et puis Jesse a suivis. Ainsi que mes autres frères et sœurs. _

_Et oui en plus de Jesse, j'ai Chris, mes papas l'ont adopté lui aussi. Il y a quatre ans après une chasse au Weevil, mes parents ont découvert un couple assassiné. Pas très loin d'eux il y avait un bébé d'à peine un an. Chris. Au début ils voulaient le faire adopté par quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils ont dit qu'avec ce que j'avais vécu dans mon autre vie, ils ne prendraient pas le risque que cela arrive à un autre enfant. Alors ils l'ont adopté et tout va très bien. Il est mon petit frère, au même titre que Jesse, qui vient d'avoir sept ans. Et au même titre que ma petite sœur._

_Marion, elle est si mignonne. Une petite chipie comme le dit papa Jack. Elle a de grands yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains clair. Elle va bientôt avoir deux ans. Je la vois d'ailleurs, papa Ianto la tient dans ses bras et s'amuse à la porter au dessus de sa tête. Papa dit que Marion ressemble beaucoup à son frère, et qu'il aime savoir qu'une petite partie de sa fille lui rappelle Gray._

_J'ai une super famille. Atypique mais bon. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Et puis je ne regrette rien._

_Il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé en sept ans. _

_Aaron s'est marié, elle s'appelle Rebecca. Elle est l'institutrice de Jesse, ils se sont rencontrés comme ça. Papa Ianto lui a demandé un jour d'aller chercher Jesse à la maternelle, et elle était la seule enseignante qui pouvait le garder en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. _

_Ils se sont marié un an plus tard._

_Et ils ont eu un petit garçon, Alexander. Il ressemble beaucoup à Aaron. Il a six mois maintenant. Encore un bébé. Mais ils ont prévu d'en avoir un autre d'ici un an ou deux._

_Aaron m'a demandé si je pouvais être la marraine de son petit bout. J'ai accepté. Je le vois souvent mon filleul. _

_Papa Jack est arrière grand père en plus, ça me fait bizarre de penser ça. Il ne parait même pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Steven a eu un fils lui aussi, il s'appelle Eiji. Sa femme est japonaise et il a emménager au japon. Il vient nous voir dès qu'il peut. Avec sa famille. Au dernière nouvelle il nous a dit que sa femme Ayaka, était enceinte, c'est une fille cette fois, elle s'appellera Toshiko, quand ils ont su, j'ai cru voir mes papas verser des larmes. Je peux les comprendre. _

_Elle devrait bientôt naitre d'ailleurs, d'ici deux mois. _

_Freya a eu un garçon mais elle ne vit pas avec le père. Il s'appelle Trevor. Il a trois ans. Elle continue de travailler à Torchwood mais seulement a mi temps. J'y travaille moi aussi. Mes parents ont eu du mal à me laisser venir travailler avec eux, mais j'ai su les convaincre. Et puis ils savent que je suis plutôt doué. Je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre facilement en danger. J'ai beau être adulte ils prennent toujours autant soin de moi. _

_Je vis encore avec eux, mais mes parents savent que dorénavant j'irais plus souvent avec le Docteur, pas tout le temps, il a une famille lui aussi. Mais il m'a proposé de voyager avec eux de temps en temps et j'ai accepté._

_Ma vie ne s'arrêtera pas si tôt, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à vivre. Beaucoup d'endroits à visiter. Beaucoup de personne à connaitre. Ils sont ma famille et je passerais autant de temps que possible avec eux. Ma vie est bien rempli aussi, un travail à Torchwood, des voyages dans l'espace et le temps, des petits frères et sœur dont je m'occupe avec grand plaisir, des cours particuliers de génétique, et d'autres matières. _

_Je m'appelle Haley Harkness-Jones, aujourd'hui j'ai presque vingt ans, j'ai une belle vie, des amis super, une famille merveilleuse. _

_Je ne la changerais pour rien au monde._

_**Voilà, c'était a fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, je regrette qu'elle soit finie, mais toute bonne chose à une fin non ? Bon allez je vous laisse pour cette fic, mais je reviendrais avec d'autres ^^**_


End file.
